Obvious from the outset
by cloloveswah
Summary: Next in sequel - Danny and Alice are loved up, Zoe and Matt are preparing for their wedding. But will the prepration unveil a secret that could change Zoe and Alice's relationship forever?
1. Background

**Obvious from the outset**

_**It's fast approaching Matt and Zoe's wedding and preparations are well underway, but will a secret be uncovered that could change Zoe and Alice's relationship forever?**_

**A/N – Another one in the sequel! This is actually the one that has the plan I have always had for Zoe and Alice's relationship... until I got carried away lol! Anyway, it's set about 2 years in the future but I'm seriously gonna mess with the kids ages. So Lyndon is 8 and Sam is 7, Charlotte is 16, Olivia is 21 and Evan is 22. Everyone else's ages are pretty much the same. Oh, and Bethany is nearly two – you'll find out who she is soon.**

**If you haven't read the other parts you aren't gonna understand this one, so the sequel of stories goes... Scared but Here, My Hero, All I ever needed, Built on Trust, Time moves on, Still There.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

The picturesque Leopards Den was bustling with activity as usual. Outside a herd of wildebeest were chewing lazily on the grass as a couple of giraffes elegantly made their way around. Inside the grand house that housed the complicated family breakfast was being served. The clashing of cutlery could be heard all around as children's laughter echoed though the hallways. The groans of the older children were in the bass line as the adults desperately tried to get them all sat at the breakfast table.

Danny and Alice were down in the animal hospital completing all their usual chores before they; themselves sat down for breakfast. The couple had never been more in love or happier than what they were now, and were extremely settled in their life together. Nothing seemed to unearth their strong roots, no matter how bad it was.

The family had yet again changed and there was of course a new addition that everyone had been surprised about, no one more so than Zoe. Zoe and Matt had been on course to get married when they'd learnt they were expecting yet another child. The plans had been put on hold once more and as soon as Bethany, or Beth as everyone called her was born, the plans were immediately back in action.

"Mum, dad. Gran wants to know if you're coming to breakfast?" Lyndon smiled as he stood at the door of the animal hospital. He looked a lot like Danny now, except for his blue eyes and dark hair which was so obviously Alice's influence. He was growing to be a superb young man. Intelligent, a humble confidence and an undying love for animals and his family, he never failed to make his parents proud.

"We'll up soon. We're pretty much done anyway." Danny replied as he washed his hands at the sink. Lyndon nodded before running off to tell Caroline. He'd always called her Gran, and Dupe Granddad from a young age, it had simply stuck with him.

"We should probably make our way up." Alice laughed as she too washed her hands, catching the towel as Danny threw it at her. "I don't fancy an hour long lecture on healthy eating!"

Danny laughed as they left the animal hospital, wrapping one of his arms around her. She returned the gesture as the loved up pair made their way up to the main house.

"Good morning!" Zoe beamed walking through into the kitchen where she found the family all sat down, just finishing their breakfast. "You ready Lyndon?"

"Yeh, I'm coming." He replied grabbing his school bag before hugging his mum and dad.

"You want a lift Charlotte or you wanna catch the bus?" Zoe asked her.

"Sure..." Charlotte replied.

"And anyone else whilst I'm heading that way?" Zoe enquired looking around. "Ok, see you all later. Oh Alice! I need to talk to you later as well before Super Zoe rushes off to Mara."

"Ok." Alice replied with a nod. "See you later."

There was a chorus of 'bye' as Zoe and her passengers left, just as Matt walked through.

"Morning." Danny smiled as Matt sat down at the kitchen table and began to pick at bits of food the family had left behind.

"Hey." Matt grinned. He still worked at Leopards Den for Danny and Alice and he was more settled than ever. Zoe worked at Mara again, she and David were back as the veterinary team and it seemed they had Peter, who still owned Mara, right where they wanted him.

"So, how's the wedding prep going?" Alice asked him leaning forward.

"Fine, in actual fact, I need to ask you guys something. See, I'm gonna need a few days off soon." Matt explained, "Is that ok?"

"Yeh sure." Danny replied. "Why where you going?"

"England, Zoe wants to go see her dad. I mean, he's meant to be coming out here but well I dunno... Zoe said something about asking him to give her away. I don't get it, why does she need to ask?" Matt frowned. "She keeps saying he hasn't said anything to her, but we all know what he's like!"

"Well, if there was a problem that was serious I'm sure Zoe would have told you. Maybe it's some sort of family tradition?" Alice suggested, "Anyway, come on, we have work to do, and you Mr Trevanion are going to be late for your call out."

Danny looked at his watch before jumping out of his seat and rushing off. Alice chuckled to herself as she and Matt followed him out, walking at their own pace. As they arrived at the animal hospital, they saw Danny running round like a madman.

"Alice, I can't find the address." Danny exclaimed holding one hand in the air. Alice shook her head as she noticed what was in his hand.

"Try looking in your hand." Alice replied. Danny did so and rolled his eyes in disbelief at his own stupidity, as Alice chuckled. Matt decided to walk off, he so did not need to be here when they said their goodbye!

"See you later Mrs Trevanion." Danny smiled.

"Goodbye Mr Trevanion... see you this afternoon." Alice beamed as they kissed tenderly. Danny smiled at her once more before rushing off on his call outs.

**A/N – Just a starter really to give you some background on the story :)**


	2. Flowers

Zoe and Alice were chatting as they made their way outside. Alice had suggested they go outside, sensing that maybe Zoe had something important to say. Danny still wasn't back and Matt was currently out in the bush as well.

"I'm going to England." Zoe told Alice softly. "I know Matt's told you but, well I haven't given him much of a reason."

"He said." Alice replied as the two strolled slowly up to Leopards Den.

"It's my dad." Zoe admitted. "When I told him I was getting married, he kinda I dunno, sort of said congratulations and that was that. When I asked him if he'd come out he said yes but the minute I mentioned giving me away he said I should do it traditionally."

"Traditionally?" Alice questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly." Zoe replied rolling her eyes, "I can't take the kids out of school and Matt won't let me go alone..."

"I don't mind taking care of Sam and Beth." Alice replied with a smile. "There's plenty of room."

Zoe nodded gratefully, "I'm sorry to..."

"Zoe shut up." Alice laughed, "If anything happens and for any reason me and Danny need to leave, Caroline and Nomsa will be more than happy to step into the breach. Go out there, book a hotel and umm... ask your dad?"

Zoe laughed as they walked into the kitchen where Thabo and Liv were hugging.

"Young Love." Alice smiled as she and Zoe sat down at the table. "Love is in the air."

"Dudududududu" Zoe continued, both Alice and Zoe were in laughing as they serenaded Thabo and Liv who were staring at the pair, their expressions a mixture of concern, horror and amusement.

"I'm off to go do some work!" Liv exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes Miss Adams... we're so sorry, we won't do it again if you don't give us a detention." Zoe said imitating a small child's voice. Liv rolled her eyes and walked off. She was training to become a primary teacher and everyone seemed to enjoy pretending to be small children and misbehaving, no one more so than the natural show woman that was Zoe. Of course it was all light hearted and Liv took no offence, the family, especially Danny and Alice had made it extremely obvious how proud they all were of her.

"Ok, so when you off?" Alice asked as Thabo made his own way out leaving Zoe and Alice alone. Thabo still worked at Leopards Den and was fully trained now and had a strong partnership with Dupe.

"Couple of days... I just want to get this all sorted. It feels like I've been waiting all my life to marry that man!" Zoe laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"Patience is a virtue." Alice told her nodding in a very 'wise' manner. "Although saying that I had none at all!"

"Yes Alice, I know!" Zoe laughed, "You still don't! Anyway, I best dash work to do!" Zoe smiled.

"See you later." Alice replied waving her off.

(x)

Danny rubbed the cow's head gently as he stepped out of the pen. He turned to the farmer after a young man secured the pen after him.

"She should be fine, keep flushing those wounds with salt water and keep putting the purple spray on as well. Keep her on the antibiotics as well and she should be fine. Either myself or Alice will pop back later in the week to check up on her." Danny told him.

"Thanks Danny." The farmer said, shaking Danny's hand. "See you later."

"Yep, bye." Danny smiled before walking off, as he climbed in his Jeep. He was certainly pleased to be going back home. He found visits incredibly boring on his own, he was so used to having Alice by his side, it felt totally unnatural to not have her there.

Suddenly, Danny's mobile began to ring. He frowned, quickly reading the caller display. Evan? He answered it.

"Hey Danny! You aren't around Jo'burg are you?" Evan asked.

"Not too far away why?" Danny enquired.

"Well I may have kind have missed the bus and..." Evan began.

"Don't worry, on my way!" Danny laughed.

"Thanks Danny, you are a money saver!" Evan exclaimed.

"Complete opposite to what Alice says!" Danny chuckled, "I'll be outside your uni in twenty minutes."

"Thanks!" Evan beamed.

Danny sighed and thrust the Jeep into gear. Seemed he was going to have to meet his wife a little bit longer. Still... maybe going to Jo'burg wouldn't be a bad excuse to buy her something...

(x)

Thabo had offered to go and pick the kids up from school. Alice and Matt had just operated on a zebra and it seemed slightly unfair for either of them to rush around. He sighed in relief as the kids all jumped out. He quickly helped Bethany out and carried her into the surgery where Matt was sat filling out the notes on the zebra. He turned round as he heard Beth shout 'daddy' across the animal hospital.

"Hey sweetie!" He laughed standing up as Thabo handed her to him, "You have a nice day at nursery?"

"Yeh, I painted a lion. It's on the wall." Beth told him proudly, he laughed as he proceeded to show her the small lion cubs that had arrived just the day before for treatment. They were from Nguni Lodge who had lost their vet not so long ago.

Alice had moved over to complete the notes on the zebra. She knew that Sam and Lyndon would be no doubt playing cricket or football outside and if they were together rarely came down to the animal hospital. Lyndon would come if he wasn't with Sam though. As she was signing it at the bottom, the door opened once more.

"Hey Hey." Evan smiled walking forwards, he walked over to Alice who had stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey Evan! How was your placement?" Alice asked. He'd been working at Jo'burg zoo for the past few days as part of his zoology course. He was nearing the end of his second year and was loving every single moment of it.

"It was great." Evan smiled, "Still, I tell you now I don't wanna work in a zoo. It's so hard to see them in cages when you've lived out here."

"Yeh." Alice replied remembering when she and Danny had gone to a zoo. Neither had really enjoyed the experience and had the same thoughts as Evan. It was at such a point Danny walked in. He noticed Alice's back turned to him and so sneaked up behind her.

Alice jumped as she saw a bunch of red roses suddenly appear before her eyes. It was then she felt Danny's rumble of laughter as her back hit his chest.

"Danny." Alice's voice had softened completely and was laced with loved as she turned round, accepting the beautiful flowers that were in front of her.

"I love you." Danny whispered gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too." She replied slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. They hugged tightly before kissing one another passionately upon the lips.

**A/N – There's probs gonna be a few chapters where nothing happens. Everything starts a few chapters in when Zoe actually gets in England with her dad etc.**


	3. Arrival

_Moving this story on a couple of days. Matt and Zoe have just landed at Manchester airport and are heading to Preston where Zoe's dad lives._

Matt and Zoe were sat on the train. She was holding his hand nervously, gazing at her engagement ring as he ran his thumb gently over her hand. She sighed before resting her head on him, smiled as his lips gently pressed a kiss into her hair. Zoe had never felt so content or safe in her entire life, she finally had the life she'd always wanted. A loving man by her side, kids, a family, friends, a job; everything was perfect. She closed her eyes as her thoughts took hold.

"Hey sleepyhead wake up, next station." Matt whispered giving her a nudge.

"What?" Zoe mumbled.

"You fell asleep sweetheart." Matt smiled, "We're nearly at Preston."

Zoe groaned before stretching, she was always slightly grumpy and lazy when she first woke up and when she had jet lag, god help the world!

(x)

"Right come on time for bed." Alice said as Sam and Lyndon played on the Wii.

"Mum! Five more minutes." Lyndon whined.

"Now." Alice repeated sternly. Lyndon turned round, giving her a Danny like stare before turning off the Wii and placing his remote down.

"Night Auntie Alice." Sam smiled.

"Night Sam." Alice replied, giving him a hug and kissing him on the top of his head gently. Danny walked through and smiled as he saw Alice, Lyndon and Sam.

"Night Uncle Danny." Sam said wrapping his arms around Danny's legs.

"Goodnight." Danny laughed, he watched as Sam ran off. He was sharing with Beth and opened the door extremely quietly so not to disturb her.

Lyndon was stood, arms folded across his chest in his favourite stubborn pose. Alice shook her head at him.

"Lyndon, just because Sam is here does not mean rules change." Alice told him softly. "It's Saturday tomorrow anyway you have a full day to play with Sam!"

"Suppose." Lyndon mumbled.

"Come on." Danny said. Lyndon smiled and wrapped his arms around his parents who had both bent down to his level. He had an arm wrapped around each of their necks. "Night mum, dad."

"Night son" Alice replied as Danny accompanied him to his room. Alice decided to check on Sam, she smiled as she saw him leant over Bethany watching her softly. She slowly walked up to him ensuring she was silent. Sam looked to her and smiled.

"Just saying night to Beth." Sam told her before making his way over to his own bed. "Night."

"Goodnight." Alice said before walking out and turning the light off. She met Danny outside who had just left Lyndon's room. She slowly slid over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms slithered around her waist.

"You know, Charlotte and Evan have gone down to Fatani's with Olivia and Thabo, Dupe is passed out in the study and Nomsa and Caroline went to bed ages ago..." Alice smiled as Danny returned her wicked grin. She moved her so she was close to his ear, as she spoke her breath caused his skin to tingle, her lips grazed his ear softly. "How's about me and you go to bed too."

Danny said nothing but picked her up, kissing her passionately on the lips as he carried her through to their bedroom, kicking the door shut and locking it with haste.

(x)

Thabo and Liv were stood at the bar chatting. They were awaiting their drinks they'd ordered, most of which they didn't even know existed.

"You know when we get back everyone is more than likely to asleep." Liv smiled.

"Are they now?" Thabo laughed, she moved closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep." Liv replied smiling.

"I've been thinking Liv and well with my wage I could probably afford for us to rent a house nearby. You don't have to leave your family and I don't have to quit my job... it just means we'd have a bit of space." Thabo said nervously as he voiced his suggestion. He'd been thinking about this a long time. However, his fears were soon abolished as Liv planted her lips on his.

"That's like, just yes!" Liv laughed. "Can we get to work on it straight away? I mean, I'll talk to Danny and Alice tomorrow and stuff, but well... they should be cool with it. Alice will sort Danny anyway if he starts!"

Thabo simply laughed as their drinks finally arrived.

(x)

Zoe flopped lazily onto the bed as soon as she was in the hotel room. Matt laughed and threw her some pyjamas over. She grumbled again before throwing them on and jumping straight back into bed.

"What? No half an hour in the bathroom?" Matt teased as he climbed into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"No. Sleep." Zoe mumbled. She rolled over, kissed him gently and then rolled back over again.

"Night Zoe." Matt whispered before closing his eyes.

(x)

Alice was leaning on Danny's bare chest as his strong arms held her softly in the aftermath of their love. Every now and then they would share a tender kiss, their hands still perfectly entwined together.

"I love you Alice." Danny murmured.

"I love you too." Alice replied, her eyes closed as she savoured his touch.

The continued to lie together in a companionable silence. No words were needed at that moment, it was perfect without them.

**A/N – Kind of a filler again :/**


	4. Changes

Zoe was stood at the top of the long drive way into her father's property. Matt was stood by her side, he was looking at her curiously as she remained in the same spot just staring over the fields, over the stables and numerous horses that were around the yard and straight at a house. He took her hand and smiled as he felt her squeeze it. This was the first time he was going to meet any of her family, he'd never seen the place she'd been born or spent many of her years.

"Come on." Zoe finally said, walking forward, Matt followed her lead. "It seems weird coming down here."

"Bad memories?" Matt asked softly.

"Yeh," She nodded, "But some good ones too. To be honest Matt, it's just brought back the pain of losing Gordon. I miss him, he was my brother and well we were close."

Matt pulled her into his side in a one armed embrace, Zoe smiled and melted into his chest. He always knew what to do, what she needed (and usually before she knew she needed it). He knew when to speak and he knew when to just keep quiet. He knew exactly which gesture could cheer her up. She sighed with contentment. After a few minutes Matt broke the silence.

"What did Alice say?"

"Alice? My lovely step-sister. Yeh, you probably don't wanna know most of the stuff she said... Alice being Alice. But she said Sam and Beth are being good, Lyndon is in fact being the naughty one! Apparently he gave her the most Danny look ever last night!" Zoe smiled as she thought of her nephew. "Charlotte came in drunk with Evan. God, sixteen now." Zoe said affectionately. "Oh! And I may have more gossip later but I don't at the minute."

Matt chuckled, "You and Alice always have gossip!"

"We are not gossiping! We are simply being cultural and social." Zoe nodded firmly as Matt laughed, "Hey look, we're at the stables already." She stopped for a moment to look at them. She inhaled deeply taking in the familiar scents that she had been so long accustomed too. Suddenly she spotted a tall man walking along.

"You're thinning on top!" Zoe shouted to man. Matt looked at her, half confused and half shocked at how rude she appeared to be being.

"Zoe!" The man laughed rushing towards her. Zoe moved forward and immediately hugged him tightly. "Aww, sis! How are you? Still swanning round Africa?"

"Something like that! I'm good thanks Frank, how are you?" Zoe smiled.

"I'm good thanks." Frank grinned. "You look well."

"I'd say you look well too but... mum always said never to lie!" Zoe winked.

"Not changed one bit." Frank sighed rolling his eyes, he noticed a perplexed Matt stood back. Zoe realised at that moment she'd kind of left him in the lurch a little. "So is this the lucky man?"

"Yeh, Frank, I'd like to meet my fiancée Matt, Matt his is my brother, Frank." Zoe smiled. She watched as the two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Matt grinned.

"You an'all lad." Frank said, he then looked between them both. "I'd love to catch up but I've got some work to do. You know dad's not changed either and word of warning, don't bring up anything to do with his health."

"What?" Zoe frowned.

"He won't accept he's getting on in years. He still thinks he's twenty and can run round like a superhero. He won't accept he can't." Frank sighed, "Even Jack came back to try."

"Jack?" Zoe said in disgust. "He's not here is he?"

"No. He went back to London once he'd got his money. Daddy's special little boy." Frank spat in a sour manner, "Anyway, enough talk of our not so nice half brother, you should go see the old man."

"Yeh, see you later." Zoe and Matt smiled, Frank waved as Zoe took Matt's hand and led him to the main house. Zoe took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

(x)

"You totally sure about this." Liv asked Thabo holding his hands as they stood on the veranda of Leopards Den. He nodded.

"Completely sure." Thabo smiled, before leaning down to kiss her. Liv nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him inside. She knew Danny and Alice always took a lunch break round about now, and she had it on good authority from Nomsa that they were in the lounge. Liv swore their footsteps were louder than usual. Then again, no one was in but Danny and Alice for once.

"Danny... No stop it! AH! Get off you big lummox!"

Thabo and Liv exchanged a concerned glance as they heard the couple's laughter and Alice's exclamations through her laughter. Liv bit her lip and gave Thabo a look. Both were pondering over whether they dared venture inside. Liv sighed, shaking her head before opening the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw Danny and Alice having a cushion fight.

"Nomsa will kick your ass' if she knew you were doing that." Liv told them as they both turned to face her.

"He started it." Alice whined.

"You put your legs up on me!" Danny retorted.

"I'm your wife, I'm allowed to put my legs up on you... anyway..."

"Enough! Please! Listen, me and Thabo need to talk to you." Liv told them, her nerves making her voice sound small.

Danny and Alice sat up in a more reasonable position as Thabo and Liv sat down.

"We've been thinking..." Liv began, "And, we think that maybe it would be for the best if we moved out, Thabo's looked into it."

"I can afford easily to rent us a nice house near the township. It's not far away at all, just a ten minute drive." Thabo smiled, "If that."

"It's just we're growing up and it's not fair for us to drain all your resources." Liv added.

Danny and Alice looked at one another and smiled. They were both growing up!

"If you're sure..." Danny smiled. "Then I wish you both the very best of luck."

"So we have your blessing?" Thabo asked.

"You've always had it." Alice replied with a smile.

"Thank you for everything over the past few years. You guys helped turn my life around." Thabo smiled, he had told them numerous times how grateful he was to them, but to him it never seemed enough. He felt he had to remind them how grateful he was.

Danny and Alice stood up as did Liv and Thabo. Danny and Liv hugged first as Thabo leant down to hug Alice. Before swapping. As Alice squeezed Liv's hands and began chatting away to her, Danny moved closer to Thabo.

"Look after her Thabo..." Danny told him before releasing him, and moving over to wrap one arm around Alice. Thabo nodded at Danny, promising unspoken that he would look after Liv.


	5. Talks

Zoe and Matt were sat in her father's front room. Their stance was tight and uncomfortable as they sat directly under the eye of her father, who as he always had sat in the tatty old chair that was 'his'. Zoe sipped at her glass of water in an almost robotic fashion, as Matt sat in the most respectful way he could. Her father broke the silence first.

"So?" He questioned, but without adding any real emphasis to his question.

"Dad..." Zoe began, she took a deep breath, "How... how've you been?"

"Good." He replied shortly. Zoe nodded, pressing her lips together. Suddenly, the cold, dark, bleak brown eyes of her father turned to Matt. "So lad, what's yer proffesion?"

"I'm a vet Mr Point." Matt replied with a genuine smile, however it soon dropped as her father let out a discontented grunt.

"Dad..." Zoe sighed, "You did ask him."

"I told you what I thought of vets!" Her father spat turning away from her slightly. Zoe took a deep breath and shook her head. He was the reason she'd ended up a physiotherapist to start with. He didn't like vets. God, she remembered the day she said she wanted to do veterinary science. The fury he showed her, the words, the actions too. Zoe closed her eyes a moment trying to dislodge the memory. He could never just let anyone live their life, it had to be done his way or not at all. Matt was a great man, but she knew now he'd have little chance with her father.

"Dad, I know... I just want your blessing..." Zoe admitted, her blue eyes showed the vulnerability she'd opened herself up to. He remained silent.

"Mr Point... Look, I know you probably don't wanna hear this but I love your daughter more than anything in this world and..."

"I don't want to hear it."

Matt stopped mid-sentence. "Ok."

Zoe bit her bottom lip. Why couldn't her dad ever just be... a dad to her? Why couldn't he just act civil, act like he cared even if he actually didn't? She sighed, before squeezing Matt's hand.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Zoe said, "We all need time to think."

"Bye." Her dad spat, before walking off in the opposite direction. Zoe grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him out the house.

"Sorry Matt... you see why I actually detest that man?" Zoe sighed in exasperation. "He hates me."

Matt said nothing but wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly. Zoe latched onto him, holding his body close to hers. As long as she had Matt, she didn't care about anyone else, most of all her father! She let her gaze fall over to the stables.

"Matt..." Zoe asked looking up at him.

"Yes." He laughed. "Horses, horses."

"Shut up." She laughed, bumping into him gently with her shoulder. As they approached the first stable she held her hand out to the black horse that had his head over the door, dozing in the midday sun. Matt stood back watching as the horse sniffed her hand curiously, Zoe was watching him before moving her hand further up his face to gently run her fingers over the star he had at the top of his head. He watched with a huge smile on his face. It was so obvious just how natural she was with animals, the respect she shared with them.

"Do you know him?" Matt asked.

"Yeh." She replied softly. "His name's Scott, last time I saw him he was only a few months old."

"How do you know it's him?" Matt asked.

"He's the image of his mother and..." She pushed him back slightly and moved his rug so that the left side of his chest was visible. He had a few lines. "A scar from where he ran through some fencing." She patted his neck gently. "Good boy."

(x)

Charlotte spotted her mum sat in the study alone going through numerous piles of paperwork, stopping every now and then to run a hand through hair. Charlotte looked down at her feet before walking into the study, Alice immediately looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Oright Charlie?" Alice asked, counting something on her fingers, tapping her biro pen off each one until she'd got the right number.

"Yeh." Charlotte replied sitting down on the chair that was near the cabinet. "What you doing?"

"Paperwork." Alice replied, "Seriously, never get a job with paperwork."

"I'll bare that one in mind." Charlotte chuckled, "Though you took maths as an A Level!"

"No!" Alice exclaimed dramatically, "Do not remind me of those days... Mr Cooper... I shudder now!" Alice smiled and pushed her paperwork away from her. "So come on... what you want your old mother for?"

"Who said I wanted anything?" Charlotte exclaimed, "How do you know I didn't just want a..." Alice tilted her head. "Oh, that's still wanting something. Anyway! I only came to chat with you."

"Oh a chat eh? So come on, who has caught your eye?" Alice winked placing some papers away.

"What? How?" Charlotte began, "No!"

Alice chuckled before turning back round to her daughter who was blushing slightly.

"Charlotte... I know you!" Alice told her, "So come on, spill!"

"How old are you?" Charlotte asked rolling her eyes at her mother's excitement. She was acting more like a teenager than Charlotte was! "Anyway, who said it's a boy?" She managed to keep a straight face as she saw her mum's face change slowly. "No, it is a guy."

"Charlotte, it really would not surprise me! You and Gemma once got married in the back of the Jeep!" Alice laughed. Gemma was Charlotte's best friend and the two were pretty much inseparable. Alice had been taking them to a party when they pair decided to get 'married' with Haribo rings in the back of the Jeep.

"You and Zoe mum..." Charlotte replied.

"Erm, sisters from different misters, quite literally!" Alice replied in defence. "Anyway, stop skirting round the subject and tell me everything!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes before telling her mum about Dominick.

**A/N – This is the last of the filler chapters really, next one you start to get the story :)**


	6. A crumpled note

Zoe and Matt had been back to her father's that afternoon. The response had been the same. A hostile reception, an uncomfortable three hours of their life wasted and still no real answer. It was beginning to upset Zoe, not that she'd ever show it: sometimes she was just too proud! She didn't understand why her dad couldn't give her a straight answer, just say yes! She'd followed his every wish, didn't he understand she had her own duties back in the place her home was. She had her son to look after, a job to hold down, a wedding to plan. She didn't want anything more than his full blessing.

Matt was sat in the bathroom staring at the paper in front of him. Well, the tattered note. At first he'd thought it was a love note... then he'd seen... he'd seen it. He knew it was wrong to have taken it but... what choice did he have? His eyes were bugged wide at the notes contents. He had to show this to Zoe.

"Zoe." Matt said coming out of the bathroom. She turned round from where she was reading the newspaper, she smiled the minute she saw him.

"Hey." Zoe said softly, closing the paper slowly. She walked over to meet him.

"I found this. I couldn't... I couldn't not pick it up." Matt announced handing her the note. Zoe took it from his hands, an unsure look passed her face. Matt stood watching her nervously.

Zoe's mouth slowly opened as she read the note. Her head shot up towards Matt, her blue eyes were slowly changing colour to a deep and pastel blue, Matt had never seen her eyes turn this colour. She closed her mouth before swallowing and taking a deep breath.

"Wh...Where did you get this?" Zoe asked her voice quiet, small and timid.

Matt looked her in the eye.

"No." She mumbled as Matt engulfed her in his embrace.

(x)

Lyndon was sat with Alice doing his homework as Sam played with Beth on the floor. Lyndon was concentrating hard on his sums as Alice helped him.

"Right well if 50% of the apples are 5 apples, what's 25%?" Alice asked Lyndon. He frowned.

"Well... two 25's make 50." He looked at Alice for reassurance who nodded, "So if I divide 50 by 2 I get 25 right?" Alice nodded again. "So, do I do the same to the apples to get 25% which is... 2 and a half apples."

"Spot on! Well done!" Alice beamed as he wrote it down. He smiled and showed her his completed homework. She nodded and signed the bottom of it. She was incredibly proud of him, he was so intelligent. She couldn't have got that at 8 years old! She'd have been sat there scratching her head for about three hours. Lyndon? He was like Danny. Stopped, thought, rationalised, worked it out, solved it. He hugged her and kissed her cheek before rushing off to put his homework away so he could play.

Alice stood up and was about to pick up some books Lyndon had left on the side when she noticed Charlotte coming out of her room. Alice titled her head with a smile.

"Where could be going looking so pristine?" Alice asked as Charlotte walked into the living room.

Charlotte tilted her head at her mum as she turned a slightly pinker colour. Alice laughed and made her way over to her daughter.

"You look stunning by the way." Alice smiled, "You'll knock him dead."

"Mum!" Charlotte sighed in exasperation, but with a smile on her face.

"Though you tell him, if he hurts you I'll castrate him with a pair of hot wires and then make him die a very slow painful death..." Alice began.

"Mum." Charlotte interrupted.

"Don't get me started to what Danny would do..." Alice mumbled.

"Mum!" Charlotte laughed, "Chill... we're only going bowling."

Alice smiled and gave her daughter a warm embrace. Charlotte hugged her mum back tightly.

"Thanks mum." Charlotte smiled, hoping Alice caught on to her secret meaning.

"No thanks needed." Alice replied picking it up, "Good luck, have fun!"

(x)

"Matt... what do I do?" Zoe asked leaning on the counter staring at the note that sat there.

"Ask him?" Matt questioned.

"Yeh right! You heard Frank!" Zoe replied... "Frank."

"Zoe no!" Matt said catching her hand. "That could open a can of worms."

"What will it matter?" Zoe snapped. "My life is slowly beginning to make sense! Come on Matt, you can add that together! No wonder..."

"Don't!" Matt shouted. Zoe stood back slightly, he adopted a softer tone, "Don't talk yourself down. I can't stand it. It's not true, none of it!"

Zoe nodded. She walked forward and grabbed his hands: he squeezed hers as she took his. Both smiled at one another. Zoe slowly leant towards his soft lips and kissed him softly just once. She pulled away and looked into his eyes questioningly. Matt grinned, completing one moment perfectly as he grabbed her face and began to kiss her with passion, as he started another moment.

(x)

Lyndon spotted his dad walking up from the animal hospital. He grinned and quickly told Sam and Beth what he was doing. They nodded and continued playing with the ball as Lyndon sprinted to his dad.

"Dad!" Lyndon shouted, a huge beaming grin upon his face. Danny's face split into a grin as he saw his son. He bent down and opened his arms as Lyndon landed in them, his arms wrapped tightly around Danny's neck as she hugged tightly.

"You oright son? Danny asked smiling, remaining at Lyndon's level.

"Yeh!" Lyndon beamed. "Dad, are you going out in the bush?"

"Yeh, me and your mum have to take a party out..." Danny replied.

"Can I come?" Lyndon whined.

"Ah you don't wanna come with the party son, but I'm sure there's time for you to come a drive with me before? You wanna ask your mum?" Danny asked as Lyndon nodded. "How about Sam and Beth?"

"Sam said he's tired and Beth was whining about being hungry." Lyndon sighed, "I said earlier."

Danny nodded and ruffled his sons hair as he walked over to Sam and Beth.

(x)

Zoe was led on Matt's chest, gently caressing the sparse hairs on his chest. She sighed before turning over and leaning on his chest.

"Zoe..." Matt smiled kissing her.

"Hmm." Zoe replied, "Matt. I'm gonna ring Alice."

"Alice?" Matt squeaked sitting up.

"I need her." Zoe replied.

"I know but... do you think it's a good idea?" Matt pestered.

"Matt... She'll know what to do... I don't have a clue, and nor do you." Zoe replied.

"Over the phone..." Matt began.

Zoe simply raised her eyebrows before jumping up. Matt was still for a moment pondering over what her gesture meant.

"ZOE! NO!" Matt shouted.


	7. A holiday?

"Zoe... I'm sure he..." Alice began.

"Then why?" Zoe asked, clutching the phone tightly. "Why? Maybe I should just stay here a while..."

Matt looked at Zoe and shook his head. He wasn't sure what her tactic was, but he wasn't sure he liked it. Why wasn't she just telling Alice? He sighed, what was she afraid of? Losing her? Gaining her? The truth? Lies? He frowned. His head hurt!

"What? No way! What about Sam?" Alice exclaimed, "And Beth?"

"They'll have to come over." Zoe sighed.

"Zoe... would your dad meeting the kids help?" Alice asked softly.

"Maybe?" Zoe replied, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"I'll ring you back later Zoe." Alice said before putting the phone down. She needed Danny, now!

(x)

Matt shook his head as Zoe stood up and began to busy herself sorting out bits of paper. He followed her, watching her. As she began to clean the table, he leant back against the wall.

"You're playing a dangerous game Zoe." Matt told her.

"I know, but what other game can I play? I can't just come out with it." Zoe replied, "To anyone. It's a face to face kind of thing. Besides, I need to be sure before I confront them!"

Matt sighed and nodded sensing he wasn't going to get anywhere. He just hoped Zoe knew what she was doing this time because the consequences if she messed up? Well, they didn't bear thinking about!

(x)

"No, you're right Alice, you have to go." Danny replied as he placed the cub he'd just operated on back in the pen. "She's your sister, their her kids, it's only right."

Alice watched as she let himself back out of the pen securing the gate safely. She moved over to him and grabbed his hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Come with me. We haven't had a holiday in ages... excuse for alone time..." Alice crooned, a small half smile upon her face. The very smile Danny loved. She was looking deep into his eyes, begging him to come with her.

"Well..." Danny began weakly. "We would have to hire a locum..."

"We have the money!" Alice added quickly.

"And a bit of time with you alone does sound rather appealing." Danny grinned, "I suppose we could take five days out there?"

Alice let out a small squeal of excitement as she flung her arms around his neck. He laughed before lowering his head to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. They were kissing passionately when Liv and Thabo walked in. Both rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Honestly." Liv said loud enough for them to hear clearly. "There's so much stuff in here, maybe they should GET A ROOM!"

Danny and Alice chuckled slightly as they pulled away, both turning to face Liv and Thabo who were smirking.

"Ah excellent." Danny smiled, wrapping an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Since you are here you can be the first to know!"

"You're not pregnant again?" Liv asked.

"Hell no!" Alice laughed quickly correcting Liv.

"No, we're going to England for a few days." Danny beamed, "Sort of holiday." He added looking down at Alice with a reserved smile. Liv nodded as Alice began to expand.

"Zoe rang and she's having problems, she wants Sam and Beth over there with her and Matt. We obviously need to escort them over, so we thought we'd make a holiday of it." Alice replied smiling.

"Lyndon?" Liv questioned.

Danny and Alice looked to one another, they hadn't really discussed Lyndon. He was at school still and they didn't really want him missing any of it, but at the same time they weren't sure they'd be able to leave him behind either. It was awkward, but something completely necessary.

"Not one hundred percent sure yet." Alice said before quickly changing the subject, "So, what did you two really come down here for?"

Thabo laughed and placed a hand on Liv's shoulder. "We actually came down just to see if you guys wanted us to take your next game drive out?"

"Oh, erm, no you're alright! You should get off Thabo have an early finish." Danny grinned, "You two are meant to be house hunting aren't you?"

Thabo and Liv thanked Danny and Alice before leaving them alone. Danny quickly checked the animals before taking Alice's hand as the pair began to walk up towards the main house.

"So what about Lyndon?" Alice asked softly.

"We can't take him out of school Alice. Maybe our holiday will have to wait?" Danny said sadly.

"Hmm, we'll have a think about it." Alice said, "Anyway, let's just get this game drive out. They are bringing their own picnic so if we take em up somewhere quietish?"

"Yeh." Danny replied picking up on her real meaning. Usually when they had a party to take out, especially if they had a picnic with them, Danny and Alice would take them to a more quiet part of the bush away from the usual predators to sit and eat their picnic. They'd usually then sit a distance away with guns and other essentials ready to defuse any dangerous situation, whilst enjoying their own alone and quiet time. It gave them a good chance to talk and sometimes dependant on their party, share a hug, without the usual humdrum and interruptions of Leopards Den.

(x)

Danny placed the phone back down in the receiver. They'd been literally just setting off when Nomsa had called him to answer a phone call. It had been Matt with one piece of advice for him. _'Make sure you come with Alice'_, then he'd said bye in a rushed manner and placed the phone down, leaving Danny speechless, confused and with a frown set upon his features. Why would he have to go with Alice? Did that mean... Danny gulped. They'd have to arrange something for Lyndon... Danny had a feeling this was something big!

"You ok Danny?" Alice asked as he climbed into the Jeep mumbling his apologies. She started the Jeep and began to drive.

"Alice, we need to talk at some point. I'm coming England with you... we need to discuss Lyndon." Danny said.

"But Danny..." Alice began.

"Trust me." Danny said, cutting her off. She nodded before reverting to their professional mannerism, stopping every now and then to point out an interesting animal.

**A/N- What's happening with Zo? :/**


	8. Going

The guests were all sat on a hot pink rug that was laid out, quite contrastingly upon the dusty African terrain, covered in the usual picnic food, expensive wine and of course numerous paper plates and napkins. Laughter was rippling through the air, disturbing the natural serenity the bush usually had to offer. Danny and Alice were sat some distance away, guns in their hands, rested upon their knees upon a fallen tree.

"Ok..." Alice began slowly and quietly.

"Lyndon doesn't finish school for another two weeks." Danny mumbled, "But I'm sorry Alice, I'm coming with you, there's no way you're going on your own."

"I am a big girl now." Alice laughed.

"I know, but I just..." Danny began.

"What's happening Danny?" Alice asked him.

"Nothing is happening." He replied, Alice tilted her head in his direction. "I don't think you should go alone. That is all."

Alice sighed and looked to her feet. She was slowly making a circle in the sand as she slid her foot over the dust.

"Ok. So... do we leave Lyndon here or do we take him?" Alice asked, "His education is important, it's just, well he's never been away from us really."

"I know, but to be honest Alice, we're not gonna be away that long really and... he's coming up to exams." Danny continued, he looked around. "He's clever but he needs to know the stuff."

Alice nodded, "We'll chat to everyone."

Danny smiled and wrapped one his arms around her shoulder as she leant into his chest. Both began to converse softly about small insignificant matters as they carried on keeping guard.

(x)

Charlotte was nestled into Dominck has they sat on the back row of the practically empty cinema. Nothing much more had happened... yet, but everything just felt right. She sighed, she'd had boyfriends before, but not a proper boyfriend. They were just the type you have when your thirteen, the ones where you hang out together, might hug, kiss now and then. They weren't people you actually went out with, hugged, kissed. She looked to the screen of the movie, she didn't have a clue what the story was about.

She thought back to all the advice her mum had given her. Her main piece of advice had made her chuckle, though half of her did wonder whether it was her mum being overprotective, spending too much time with Danny or just trying to put her off. She smiled to herself as she remembered the way her mum had come out with it.

'_And if it does happen, do use protection, but to be honest, I wouldn't do it anyway... you'll only be in pain.'_

'_Umm... nice mum.'_

'_Oh, yeh. Sorry. Not cool. Not cool to discuss this with mother. Wrong. Ok... erm...cool. Cool? What's cool?'_

Charlotte was brought back to reality by Dominick squeezing her shoulder. She looked up to him and smiled, her breath hitching ever so slightly as he tenderly kissed her hair.

"What you thinking about?" He murmured.

"Something my mum said to me before I came out." Charlotte smiled, "Don't ask." She laughed as she saw his bewildered expression.

"Yeh, think I might pass!" He chuckled. "You don't happen to know what the movie is about do you?" He asked sheepishly.

"No." Charlotte replied smiling and turning to face him.

"Could be a good thing?" He questioned nervously.

"Could it?" Charlotte asked, her voice shaking slightly as his hand moved to the side of her face.

"Well the reason I didn't know was because I was too busy wondering how I got you to come on a date with me." He murmured.

"I didn't know cos I was too busy being happy to be with you." Charlotte replied in a hushed voice, she was blushing ever so slightly. Suddenly their eyes caught. Her heart began to thud violently in her chest. Her breathing quickened. Suddenly their lips caught. Everything felt right. It was sweet, it was slow, it was mind-blowing. She'd never felt anything like it before in her life...

(x)

Danny and Alice arrived back at Leopards Den at dusk, the guests were all rowdy and hungry. Never a good mix. They'd offered them the chance to dine with the family tonight and they'd accepted. God knows how they could be hungry, all that bloody food they shovelled down. If they were hungry, Danny and Alice were wondering why they hadn't starved to death!

"Mum! Dad!" Lyndon grinned running down the steps of the veranda. He greeted the guests with a nod before turning his attention to Danny and Alice.

"Hey son." Danny smiled ruffling his son's hair.

"Dinner's ready now! Nomsa is just setting the table out." He informed them before running off.

Danny and Alice shared a tiresome look before leading the family up to the area they would sit and eat. They'd radioed earlier to announce the family were staying and so a huge table was set up and the BBQ was well and truly going. Dupe greeted them all in his usual manner as Caroline rushed to usher the guests and make them feel welcome.

"Not even five minutes." Danny grumbled only loud enough so that Alice would hear. She chuckled slightly before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm..." Alice murmured. "Come on, let's sit down, eat, chat to the kids, oh that reminds me, Charlotte had a date and..."

"Charlotte had a date?" Danny squeaked. Alice nodded smiling. "Who...?"

"Aww your so cute when you go into over protective daddy bear mode." Alice teased laughing as they walked to the table where most the family were sat.

"I am not over protective!" Danny exclaimed.

"HAH!" Alice laughed, "Now that is the funniest thing I have heard ALL day."

"You're mummy bear then." Danny spat back sticking his tongue out.

"Least I'm not hairy like a bear!" Alice argued back as they took their seats.

"Well if you didn't shave..." Danny began.

"I'd still not be hairy like a bear!"

"Yeh you would! Frigging African..."

"ENOUGH!" Caroline shouted above their childish arguing. Both turned to face her, moody and sulky expressions upon their faces. "Please, can we just eat dinner." Everyone nodded, returning to a more acceptable conversation.

(x)

Danny and Alice had spoken to all the adults at Leopards Den and they'd all agreed to look after Lyndon. Lyndon had been pretty cool about the whole thing. He'd actually told them to go and have fun, hugged them and walked off! God, that boy made them the proud parents! They'd then announced their plans to take Sam and Beth to Zoe and Matt in person.

They were now in their room packing. Alice was folding the clothes and placing them in cases as Danny grabbed the stuff she wanted. They'd discovered through the honeymoon packing that Danny could not pack for the life in him! Alice had taken full control over that!

She'd rang Zoe too who'd seemed extremely happy to hear he sister and brother in law were definitely going over. The question was, would the Trevanion's happiness remain once they arrived?


	9. Journey

It was the morning Danny and Alice were leaving. They were all packed, ready to go. The locum had been briefed by the pair and everyone knew what going on. Danny and Alice were at that moment stood in the kitchen alone, both nibbling on a piece of toast in an idle manner. Neither wanted to eat but at the same time neither wanted Caroline on their case with one of her lectures either.

Charlotte walked through to the kitchen. She hadn't really seen much of her mum or Danny and she did kind of want to see them before they set off. She had wanted them to meet Dominick before they went too, but that wasn't going to happen anymore. Charlotte had only truly confided in Liv what had happened that night and Liv was itching to meet him.

"Hey you." Alice smiled as she watched her now sixteen year old daughter walk into the room.

"Hey mum, Dad." Charlotte smiled grabbing some juice out of the fridge and pouring into one of the glasses.

"So..." Alice teased her gently with her tone of voice.

"So what?" Danny added, teasing Alice back.

Suddenly without warning both mother and daughter burst into song. Danny jumped back slightly, shocked by the two females who were now surrounding him singing loudly.

"So what! I am a rockstar!"

"Oh god." Danny muttered, "Charlotte please do not make your mother hyper!"

"No! Make me hyper! Please! Let me annoy him!" Alice begged. Charlotte looked between them laughing. God, she had some pretty mad parents. She sat down at the table and eyed them, a look upon her face that she'd inherited from her mother. A mischievous look.

"How much are you willing to give?" Charlotte beamed rubbing her hands together.

"A YEARS SUPPLY OF HAIRSPRAY!" Danny called first.

"HAIRSPRAY AND MAKE UP!" Alice shouted.

"Hairspray, make up and clothes!" Danny added.

"Money plus all that!" Alice quickly intercepted.

"More money than your mother!" Danny said as he and Alice glared at one another in mock seriousness.

"More money than him!" Alice yelled poking him.

"To be honest. I think I've just give mum her wish for free." Charlotte winked, "Oh men!"

"High five Charlie!" Alice beamed as the pair's hands connected. "In your face!" She laughed looking up at Danny and mock squaring up to him. Charlotte rolled her eyes, god... they were more childish than...well children!

(x)

"Right they arrive at 5pm our time." Zoe told Matt as she walked through the house. "Now I need to go see dad again, see if I can get half an ounce of sense out of him and we really do need to go shopping Matt... I know we're in a hotel but you know I need like shampoo..."

"Make-up, hairspray, ladies stuff, deodorant, clothes..." Matt droned as he listened to Zoe list all the things they had to do in the day. God, she was like one of those mad guides you got on a guided tour with their flaming itineraries. She was running round like one too, rushing around the room like a flaming dart!

"Whatever, anyway, choice... you can either come or stay." Zoe told him, "But we must be back here for 4 so we can drop stuff off and then run to the airport. Well not run but you know what I mean." She said picking up a few papers.

"What are those?" Matt asked nodding to the papers.

"My birth certificate and the letter." Zoe told him.

"You can't confront him now!" Matt said, "I mean! I doubt Danny and Alice are gonna take to kindly to you meeting them off the plane with a bombshell like that! You're sister is gonna be grouchy and your brother in law won't be much better!"

"True." She added, "Right well we can't have them on show." She pushed them into his hands. "Hide them but do remember where you put them."

"Yes Mrs Bossy-boots." Matt said dryly as he walked off and placed them safely away. He walked back and saw Zoe putting her leather jacket on. He grabbed her hips gently and pulled her to him. "Mrs Dillon to be..." Matt murmured kissing her neck.

"Matt..." Zoe mumbled, "We don't..."

"Warming you up for later." Matt promised.

"Hmm, really?" Zoe laughed, "Come on." She grinned slapping his bum playfully, "Get your coat and shoes on."

"Give me a kiss..." Matt teased keeping his hands held tightly on her hips as hers tried to push them off.

"You are a pain Matthew!" Zoe teased as she leant forward and kissed him tenderly. "Now come on!"

(x)

It was some time later and Danny and Alice were on the plane with Sam and Beth. They'd said bye to everyone at Leopards Den and were now sat at the back of the plane to England. Alice was reading a book as Danny boredly watched the sky out of the window. The children were asleep.

"Alice?" Danny asked turning to face her.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Are you ok?" Danny questioned. Alice closed her book and placed it down before turning to him and taking his hands into hers.

"I'm fine, you?" Alice smiled.

"Well I was bored..." Danny chuckled, Alice too chuckled as she shuffled closer to him. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"Ahh let's solve that... a game..." Alice mumbled... "Erm..."

"I know! Supermarket game." Danny beamed.

"Oh no! I'm crap at this one!" Alice laughed, "Okay, okay. My granny went to the market and bought an apple."

"My granny went to the market and bought an apple and a pig." Danny nodded proudly.

Alice raised her eyebrows before continuing the game. 25 minutes later and their list was impossibly long.

"Right, my granny went to market and bought an apple, a pig, a dustbin, dupe, deodorant, perfume, chocolate, pepsi, a freddo frog, a donut, a chef, a car, blue tack, a duck, a Henry hoover, a pack of JLS condoms, sexy lingerie and nappies." Alice exclaimed, she was slightly out of breath by the time she had finished.

"Right well my granny went to market and bought an apple, a pig, a dustbin, a dupe, deodorant, perfume, chocolate, pepsi, a freddo frog, a donut, a car..."

"YES! I WIN!" Alice grinned punching the air in victory. Danny groaned as he realised he'd missed out chef. "In your face sucker!"

"So childish." Danny grinned cheekily.

"Hmm..." Alice murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. Only another hour to go and they would finally be landing! Thank god.

(x)

Zoe and Matt were stood around waiting in the airport. Apparently Danny and Alice's plane had just landed. Zoe's dad hadn't been in when they had gone and Frank had seemed far too busy to stay around chatting to them and so the couple had wandered off into town to get the few essentials they required, before returning to their hotel room...

"Zoe, sit down." Matt murmured softly. "You're exhausted."

"That's your fault." Zoe told him as she leant on him, "Oh! Look people are coming through!"

Matt and Zoe walked forward. Zoe grinned as she saw Danny walking through the crowd of people, thank god he was tall! She looked down and spotted Alice next to him. Both were chatting, oblivious as usual to anyone else around them. Suddenly two small children were running towards them. Zoe and Matt took their children into their arms. God they'd missed them.

"Mummy, daddy!"

"Alice! Danny!" Zoe grinned.

"Zoe!" Alice beamed letting go of her bags and hugging her step sister tightly. Danny and Matt shared a 'man' hug before everyone swapped, the embraces coming easily.

"Let's get back to the hotel. You look knackered." Zoe said.

"Speak for yourself." Alice winked, elbowing her gently. Zoe said nothing but simply winked.


	10. Going well

Zoe was sat on the sofa talking to Sam and Beth as Matt prepared some drinks. They were excitedly telling her all about their adventures whilst she'd been away as well as nagging her with numerous questions about England. Beth was moaning, apparently it was too cold and she was tired.

"You two should be getting off to bed." Matt smiled as he gave them their glasses of juice, "Drink that first though."

"Ok dad." Sam yawned as he sipped on his juice. "This stuff tastes different."

"It's British son!" Matt laughed as he and Zoe exchanged a happy smile.

(x)

Danny and Alice were sat in their own room. They were staying pretty much at the opposite end of the hotel, not that they were bothered; they'd seen the advantages as well as the disadvantages in that one!

Alice had just rang Leopards Den and spoken to Charlotte. Charlotte had finally told Alice how her date with Dominick had gone. Apparently, she would have told her before but Danny there? Awkward. Alice of course was not itching to meet this boy... she wanted to make sure he was perfection... her daughter was having nothing less.

Danny had walked in when Alice had been rattling off exactly what she would do if 'this Dominick' so much as did one thing wrong. Danny had announced that it would be pretty mild compared to what he would do.

They were casually led in bed now. Both were tired yet content with talking to one another. Their conversation flowed easily and lightly, the way it always did. No silences that needed filling. No spiteful words. Just Danny and Alice; together, talking.

"So, Dominick?" Danny asked her as he gazed into her azure eyes. Her head was rested on her hands as the gazed into one another's eyes.

"Hmm... Charlotte likes him." Alice replied, "As long as he doesn't hurt her I don't mind."

"If he hurts her I'll feed him to the lions." Danny smiled.

"If he hurts her, I'll chop his balls off, string him up by the nearest tree and fetch lions." Alice replied passionately. "It'll be good for Charlie to have a boyfriend though."

"Hmm... least she can talk to you about it." Danny said softly. "A lot of girls can't."

"I know." Alice replied seriously, grabbing one of his hands and entwining them between them in front of their faces, her eyes focused on them. "But I've always tried to be open you know. Like, she can always talk to me... Every kid should be able to talk to their parents."

"You're a brilliant mum you know." Danny told her seriously.

"I try my best." Alice replied simply. Danny smiled shaking his head, before pulling her into his arms, kissing her gently. She melted into him, resting her head on his shoulder as both people closed their eyes, content and happy.

(x)

The next day soon arrived and Zoe and Matt were up bright and early. They were sat in the kitchen discussing the matters they had to deal with before the children got up.

"Matt, I don't know how I can't not tell her now." Zoe sighed. "God, what a mess." She exclaimed before leaning forward and placing her head in her hands, strategically covering her face.

"Hey, come on." Matt said softly, taking her into his arms. She clutched him tightly, her face hidden in his shoulder. "Just let them have a bit of leisure first Zoe... you could take the kids to see him?"

"Later. Maybe we should spend the day as a family?" Zoe suggested finally composing herself. "All we've done since we've been here is run round like headless chickens and shared the odd romantic moment or moments." She winked.

"Sounds a plan." Matt replied, kissing her softly before pulling away. Zoe's eyes caught with his, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers and embracing him passionately.

(x)

"Danny... I can't find my shampoo." Alice whined as she sat on the floor cross legged looking through the suitcases.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He chuckled.

"I dunno. I was just telling you." Alice replied shrugging. "Although... care to explain the sudden mass of these?" She asked holding up a couple of small boxes.

"Well we can go without if you prefer." Danny teased, "Though! You do not blame me when 9 months..."

"Danny... did you swap some things around?" Alice asked him standing up and moving over to him.

"No I did not!" Danny protested, "I just thought well we may as well take em and I took..." He paused as Alice tilted her head, he closed his eyes, "Oh lord mercy me, took out two blue bottles, kinda forgot to put em back."

"You're such a man! I'm gonna have to be a scrubber now til tonight!" Alice sighed dramatically. "Least you've graced us with body wash!"

"I am not Dupe!" Danny retorted as he removed his t shirt. Alice looked at his body in appreciation.

"Hmm... yeh... although!" Alice laughed grabbing a pillow off the bed, "You put that there, you shirt back on and you wouldn't be far off!"

"You have 3 seconds to run Mrs Trevanion." Danny warned her as she run off to the bathroom, he counted quickly before running after her. It wasn't long before their giggles were soon filling the room.

**A/N – Filler, next chapter starts the real beef of the story. Just kinda had to get the characters there :)**


	11. Trouble ahead?

Yesterday had been a family day. Both for Zoe, Matt, Beth and Sam, and for Danny and Alice. Eventually they'd all come together and had a fantastic day out at a local fair followed by their tea at Pizza Hut. Danny and Alice had of course gotten over excited... more excited than the kids when they realised they still had ice cream factories. Both had come back with bowls piled high with every kind of topping! But as all good days did, it had come to an end. A fantastic end as the night went on... but nonetheless it was over.

Today was a new day and the day Zoe was going to face her demons. She couldn't hold it off anymore. She had to do this. She had numerous fears, what she could lose, what she could gain. Her whole life, although she hadn't realised it had been thrown off kilter. If Zoe had found this before the birth of Sam then she'd have definitely realised, in fact, who knows where she'd be? Or what she'd done... the latter being the most probable to be accurate.

She was sat staring at the letter in front of her. Reading it, over and over again. Trying to make sense of what it all meant, trying to make it sink in. Trying to get herself in a mindset. She sighed. Suddenly, her mind drifted to what the meaning of family truly was. Was it the people you were related to through blood? The people who loved you the most? The people around you? The people you lived with? Was it those who brought you up or was it those who lied to you? Zoe put her head in her hands. There wasn't an answer to that question in reality. Yes she could tell you sociologically what family you belonged to. Yes she could tell you biologically what a family of something was, but what about in real life?

She could hear the soft snoring of her fiancée and her children. She smiled, she had everyone she'd ever wanted in life. Well... now what she realised she wanted. She shook her head. She couldn't not give her dad, she paused her thoughts a moment, thinking once more... she had to give her dad this opportunity. Frank too. Frank more than her dad.

(x)

Lyndon was sat doing his homework with Liv. Charlotte was sat with them, looking to the front door every two seconds. Liv had noticed this small trait and was smirking but otherwise keeping her mind on Lyndon's homework.

"That's it Liv." Lyndon told her, "Thanks. I'm gonna go find Thabo and ask him if I can go in the bush with him."

Liv nodded and cleared his things away for him. She rolled her eyes men!

"So, where you off?" Liv asked as she picked up Lyndon's stuff placing it away in the cabinet.

"What?" Charlotte asked slightly dazed, missing her step sisters smirk.

"Dominick?" Liv asked knowingly as she took her original seat back.

"Yeh... we were on about catching a movie." Charlotte replied. Liv nodded as the door bell rang. Charlotte literally ran to the door. Liv laughed gently following her. She found the pair just pulling away from a quick kiss. Liv sighed, how cute! As Charlotte moved away, Liv's eyes widened slightly. Okay, so she was way older than these two but Charlotte had not done too badly! His skin was tanned perfectly, he had the most stunning blue eyes, his dark hair was gelled up in small spikes.

"Dom, this is my sister... well step sister, Liv." Charlotte smiled as Liv walked forward.

"Pleased to meet you." He grinned as he shook Liv's hand.

"You too." Liv replied, "You look after her ok? Or you'll have me to answer to. Charlie what time you home?"

"9ish?" Charlotte replied.

"Cool beans, your mum is on about ringing about 10, that's if she and Danny have got up, so you'll be in plenty of time!" Liv smiled, "Have _fun_."

(x)

Zoe, Matt, Sam and Beth pulled up outside her dad's farm. Matt had decided to hire a car for them until they went home, and it was making life so much easier. Zoe was the first out and looked around. She pulled the zip on her leather jacket up a little higher. It was so cold up here. She noticed Frank and called his name. He grinned and walked over.

"Hey sis." He smiled.

"Hey Frank. I got two little horrors to meet you!" Zoe beamed as Matt pulled Beth out of the car and Sam too jumped out walking casually up to his mum. He eyed the strange man wearily.

"Wow Zoe..." Frank murmured.

"This is Sam." Zoe smiled motioning to Sam who had gained a bit of confidence and smiled at his uncle. "And this little one is Bethany." Zoe smiled. Frank shook her hand gently. She quickly buried her face in Matt's neck hiding away. "She's not usually so shy."

"This is your Uncle Frank." Matt told them softly.

Frank soon began to talk to them. They were soon laughing and Beth was soon in his arms clinging to him tightly. They began to make their way into the large farmhouse.

"Dad's gonna loved these two." Frank told Zoe.

"Hmm..." Zoe replied, "Yeh you're right..."

Matt squeezed her shoulder gently. Zoe smiled at him in appreciation. Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Zoe smiled, squeezing his small hand back.

As they walked through to the living room, Zoe saw her father sat in his chair. He grunted as he heard the door opening, his cold harsh eyes rushing to see who was disturbing him. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Zoe stood there, a small boy who had her eyes clutching her hand, a small girl who had more of a look of Matt in Frank's arms and then Zoe's stupid bloody fiancée.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Dad, these are your grandkids. Zoe's brought em down! They are awesome." Frank grinned enthusiastically.

"Yeh, thanks Frank. You've done enough." He grunted, Frank nodded and handed Beth to Matt who took her happily.

"Dad." Zoe said nervously.

"Sit." He told her.

"Thanks." Zoe replied, Matt followed her but her dads eyes flashed upwards.

"Not you." He grumbled. "The kids can sit, but you boy stand."

Matt nodded and handed Beth down to Zoe. He couldn't argue with the man, it was his home. Matt stood up and watched.

"So who we got?"

"This is Sam." Zoe smiled, "And Bethany."

"His?" He asked her sharply.

Zoe swallowed. How could any father say that to her! Matt clenched his fists.

"Yes." Zoe replied, a slightly angered tone evident in her voice.

Her dad nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet them." He said.

"That's it?" Zoe asked, "Don't you want to see them properly?"

"What you want me to do girl? Inspect them?" He shouted.

"Spend half a minute with them... and you don't shout in front of my kids... dad." She spat the last word.

"Don't give me orders Zoe." He warned.

"That's it!" Matt announced. "Kids were going." Zoe looked up at him in shock. He gave her a look that told her not argue. Zoe nodded and pushed Sam up gently. "You aren't speaking to Zoe or my kids in that way."

"You want taking down a peg or two lad?" Her dad yelled standing up.

"Zoe take the kids please." Matt told her, she shook her head. "Zoe please!" She finally relented, taking them outside. Matt's furious green eyes turned to Zoe's dads. "Do it."

Zoe had meanwhile ran outside. She caught Franks arm.

"Frank! He's threatening left, right and centre... Matt told me to take the kids but... He won't do anything but dad..." Zoe panicked. Frank grabbed the top of his sister's arms. "Don't worry ok?"

Zoe watched him as he ran off, how could she not worry? Her hand flew into her pocket and her fingers found her phone. She rang the one person she could in a situation like this. Alice.


	12. Alice

Danny and Alice were huddled together on a park bench watching some ducks playing in the water on a picturesque river. Their hands were entwined tightly together as their heads rested together. Alice's was upon his shoulder, her eyes opening and closing at a snail like pace. Both people were thoroughly content watching nature take its course.

Both were soon jerked back into reality though as Alice's phone began to ring. She searched for it in her pocket, groaning moodily. She'd been happy with Danny then. She looked to the caller display and answered it immediately.

"Hello Zoe, what is it?" Alice asked as she leant on Danny's chest. She was listening intently when she shot up. "WHAT?" She squeaked. "Woah, Zoe calm down, calm down! Listen, how about we come and..." She paused again. "What? Matt's out again? Meet us at the hotel in an hour and half. Danny and I are kinda in the middle of nowhere." Pause... "Yes we're coming! Bye!"

Alice shook her head before placing her phone back in her pocket. She settled back down into Danny's chest. She was savouring at least five more minutes in his exclusive company before they set off back.

"What's going on?" Danny asked her softly.

"Something about Zoe's dad... you know he's one weirdo..." Alice sighed, "You know, what kind of man would be so... arrogant. I mean, I get my father and stuff but you know he'd have never been so rude if I'd have taken you to meet him. Apparently he's got a stern hatred for Matt and threatened him when he had to stand up for Zoe and the kids."

"I'll never understand men like that." Danny murmured angrily.

"That's because you're a good man Danny Trevanion and a fantastic father and husband. You'd never do that." Alice smiled at him. He grinned back, slightly embarrassed, before kissing her tenderly. They remained locked in their embrace for a few moments until Danny pulled away and stood up.

"Come on, we best get back..." He took her hand and helped her up, "Slowly." He beamed as the pair began to stroll hand in hand down the riverside, admiring the views which seemed so perfect it was as if they had been taken from a painting.

(x)

Zoe was waiting in her hotel room for Danny and Alice to arrive. She was pacing, the anger finally taking its hold on her. She was holding together, barely. Matt was sat sulking watching TV with the kids, but Zoe could not relax. She paced back and forth continuously around the room. Her eyes were a dark blue, a sure sign something was wrong.

Matt looked towards her and noticed her expression. He immediately recognised it and jumped up. He walked up to her and took her by the shoulders.

"Calm Zoe yeh?" He asked softly.

"Calm?" She shouted, the kids turned round. She smiled at them and lowered her voice so it was almost a hiss. "Calm Matt? I can't keep frigging calm! He can piss off with everything... I'll tell Alice everything then I'll go see him! Alice will help me through this... I hope."

"You'll get through this Zoe. Just promise me you will not do anything stupid." Matt begged her, she looked up at him about to protest when she saw the look in his eyes. She mellowed... god, damn this going soft business and getting old and responsible. She so wished she was Zoe from a few years back when she'd have told him to get lost and no doubt planned revenge.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Thanks." Matt whispered as he pulled her close for a hug. They were locked in their position for a few minutes when a knock came at the door. Zoe and Matt moved over to open it and Danny and Alice walked in.

"Zoe, what's going on is everything ok?" Alice asked quickly. Danny and Matt had walked off chatting amicably as they always did.

"No, Alice... I need to speak to my..." She paused. "My dad... pfft, dad. Durex would be sued these days."

Alice chuckled nervously and pulled Zoe in for a hug. Zoe returned it before pulling away.

"Will you come with me, just me and you? I need to tell you something but not now." Zoe looked around the crowded room. Alice smiled and squeezed her hand, nodding gently.

"I'm gonna get back... I kind of promised Danny..."

"I don't want to know." Zoe beamed holding her hand up. Alice tilted her head and put on a fake smile. Zoe laughed and patted her back. "Where you are having dinner... I wouldn't want to be jealous..." Alice laughed at Zoe's save, "Not that I would be..." Zoe added as she pulled a face of disgust.

"ZOE!" Alice exclaimed slapping her.

"SPIT!" Zoe called holding up a plastic knife.

"FIRE!" Alice laughed as she screwed up a paper ball and threw it at Zoe. The children, Danny and Matt stared at them curiously. Alice returned to a normal stance, "She was um... yeh, inappropriate comments."

"Do we want to know?" Matt asked.

"No." Zoe replied grinning. "Though you do..."

"ENOUGH!" Alice exclaimed, "I do not want nightmares. Danny come on." Danny nodded and walked up to her. "Tomorrow Zoe? I'll come round about 11. Nice lie in for us both."

"Yeh right, I have 2 kids..." Zoe grinned, "See you then Alice."

The minute Danny and Alice were through the door they were both running round to their room like two teenagers. Danny had hold of Alice's hand tightly as they ran through the corridors. As they reached their room, Danny pressed Alice against the wall, kissing her deeply as he unlocked their room. Her arms were around his neck. As the door opened, she walked backwards never breaking her embrace with Danny.

As their embrace continued and both lost all their unnecessary garments, Danny paused. Alice looked up at him, her blue eyes full of admiration, desire, want. He grinned and simply held her face in his hands, gazing down at her, taking in every fine detail of her intricate beauty.

"You are so, so beautiful Alice." Danny murmured as he began to kiss every perfect feature of her face. "So beautiful." He continued to murmur as he made his way down her neck. Alice closed her eyes and gave herself up to him... in that moment, she could not tell anyone in words just how much she loved him and how much she needed him.


	13. The Secret is out!

Zoe stuffed the papers she needed into the pocket of her leather jacket before rushing round looking for her keys. She found them just as a knock came at the door. Alice...

"Hey Zoe." Alice smiled as Zoe opened the door. Zoe greeted her before closing the door quietly and walking down the corridor with Alice. She was nervous as hell about this. She looked to Alice who was rambling on about Danny and public transport and how he'd gone to hire a car for the remaining few days they had left. Zoe was laughing and agreeing, the odd 'ok' appearing in places Zoe hoped were appropriate. Zoe unlocked her own hire car as she and Alice climbed in.

Zoe was driving almost in a trance. She knew Alice wasn't even talking to her anymore which made things easier. She was sat in deep thought. She had fifteen minutes to tell Alice before they reached her fathers.

"Alice, I need to tell you something." Zoe began.

"What?" Alice asked turning to face her.

"It's... it's complicated." Zoe admitted. "It's... it's to do with my dad."

"Oh?" Alice asked as she fiddled with the radio. Zoe watched her for a moment before putting her eyes back on the road. Zoe noticed she was nearly at the dad's farm. "Zoe..."

"I'll tell you when I've stopped the car." Zoe finally said. "I've got stuff to show you and I doubt you wanna be in a car wreck cos the mood I'm in I could ram the car through a wall."

"Fill me with confidence." Alice said dryly as she picked up a CD that was in the glove box. She put it in and flicked through. She grinned as she heard S&M start.

"Sticks and stones..." Alice began.

"Enough." Zoe stopped her smiling. "I don't wanna know what you and Danny get up to with whips and frigging chains."

Alice rolled her eyes as Zoe turned left onto the long farm lane that led to her dad's farm. She felt like she was on a boat that was sailing stormy seas; what was it with farmers and pothole roads? Zoe seemed unfazed however, her driving almost mechanical. Eventually they reached the main yard and Zoe pulled the car to a halt.

"Ok, Alice. Before I even tell you this, I want you to know that, well... I hope this doesn't..." Zoe was about to go further when her car door was opened. She spun round in shock and noticed Frank stood there. Her dad was behind him watching, his eyes cold bottomless grey pits.

"Frank?" Zoe squeaked. "You..."

"Dad wants to see you." Frank told her. He nodded at Alice. "You oright Alice? Not seen you in a while. How's your Danny?"

"Hey, yeh we're fine. You ok?" Alice smiled politely.

He laughed and waved his arm which was bandaged up, "Bit battered and bruised after arguing with my stallion this morning... he sees a mare and that's it."

"Boys will be boys." Alice smiled. Frank grinned and waved as he walked off to sort out his horses. Zoe looked uneasily at her father. Alice was already climbing out the car. Zoe climbed out too. Oh god, she hoped she could keep a tin hat on this. If she didn't... she swallowed. Why did Frank have to interrupt her? She needed Alice on her side!

"I want to speak to you Zoe. Come." Her dad said walking away. Zoe and Alice followed. Alice squeezed her hand in support. Zoe smiled back at her unsurely, her hand fell into her pocket and she felt the papers. Should she just give Alice these? She was about to when she realised she was in the front room.

Her dad paced backwards and forwards before finally standing still, his back to Zoe and Alice.

"Dad." Zoe paused. "I'm not happy with how you treated Matt or my kids." She stopped hoping he'd reply with some form of half hearted apology. "Even if you don't like Matt, or you don't like kids, you could make an effort."

"You shouldn't be with a vet Zoe." Her dad told her.

"But I AM a vet... and what is his job dad? I love him for who he is! The man could be a dole-dosser, a criminal or the Prime Minister... I'd still love him. And what's that to do with the kids?" Zoe asked angrily.

"I demand you get rid of him." Her dad spat. Alice was about to protest when Zoe exploded, she stood back watching. She was so not getting involved with Zoe. Her eyes were all of one shade of the darkest blue, almost as dark as the night sky. Her fists were clenched so tight her nails were cutting into her skin, her posture so tense it seemed as though a ton of bricks could land on her and she'd remain in that position.

"You demand I get rid of him! Who the hell do you think you are! I'm in love with the man and have kids with him. If you think I'm giving all that up for you, you can forget it! You're nothing but a stupid old bastard... you've never loved me admit it! And you've never cared for my happiness!"

Her dad spun round and walked a step forward. His eyes were harsh and lacked emotion, in fact there was more emotion in the stone walls.

"I am your father, and you as my daughter should obey me!" He bellowed.

"But that's just it isn't it Edward... I'm NOT your daughter and you are NOT my father." Zoe screamed. Suddenly a silence fell. Alice's head spun to Zoe, her dad, well Edward was staring at her, shock the only emotion evident on his usually cold, stone face. Zoe's hand was over her mouth as she tried to rationalise her breathing.

"What?" Alice squeaked her voice quiet, yet seeming as loud as a rampaging herd of elephants in the deadly silent room.

"I found these... there's no mistaking it is there? You fucking con man." Zoe growled throwing the papers on the table. She noticed Alice going towards them and pressed her hands on Alice's chest. "Alice..."

"Zoe, move! I wanna see em." Alice told her.

"You can't!" Zoe panicked.

"Why?" Alice asked incredulous. "What you hiding Zoe? What are you hiding from me?"

Zoe refused to answer and so she pushed Zoe out the way. Zoe called Alice's name and tried to dive for the papers but it was too late. Alice picked them up. Zoe grimaced. Alice gasped.

"I was going to tell you..." Zoe began.

"WHEN?" Alice shouted turning round, her eyes full of anger.

"Zoe I'm sorry..." Edward said, "Me and your mum thought..."

"You thought wrong! You gave me a fake birth certificate. For god's sake I myself am a fraud!" Zoe screamed. "I' m no damn Point."

"NO! Cos you're a damn Collins aren't you Zoe? You didn't want me over for your kids. You wanted me over for this reason! God, Zoe... how could stoop so low, all this was your plan! God, how did I not notice you were a Collins, scheming away..." Alice growled. "You know what... I'm out of here."

Alice turned to walk away, Zoe rushed after her and grabbed her arm but Alice flung it off her. She withdrew her mobile as she walked. Zoe stopped and watched. For the first time ever, she felt truly alone as tears began to escape from her eyes.

**A/N – Dadaa! The secret is out, more about how Zoe is a Collin's and not a Point in the next chapter. But Alice isn't too happy is she? Wonder what happens next...**


	14. It's over

Zoe was stood watching Alice walk up the road. She sighed; there was nothing she could do. Not yet anyway, she knew Alice well enough to know that. Alice was just angry, upset and in shock, who wouldn't be, she needed a few hours to calm down.

(x)

"Danny, I know! Just come get me please!" Alice cried brokenly into the phone as she walked up towards the main road. "I'll turn left towards town, wait for you on that memorial bench?"

"Ok Alice... I will be there as soon as ok?" Danny said quickly with determination, he heard Alice reply and quickly ended the call so he could drive. As he drove his mind was in turmoil. God, he'd never thought this day would come, Zoe and Alice not as one. He sighed to himself; he just hoped Alice was ok. The pair had become impossibly close since Rowan's death and he just hoped beyond all hope that this didn't break his wife.

(x)

Frank had found his sister in a real state and so he'd saddled up a pair of his horses and took her out on a ride. He knew this was something big... for her to fall out with Alice anyway. He never thought he'd have seen the day.

"So, come on, what was that all about?" Frank asked as they pulled up from what had been a long and leisurely canter.

"Frank... this is huge." Zoe told him looking down and pushing a strand of mane that had fell onto the wrong side over. "Edward."

"Dad." Frank corrected.

"Edward," So repeated. "Is not my father. My dad is... Rowan Senior as in... look." She said pulling out the paper that revealed it all. Frank pulled his horse up completely to a standstill. His reins were in one hand as he read it quickly. He gasped and looked up at her.

"God Zoe... I'm so sorry." Frank said softly. "You've lived your whole life..."

"A fraud." Zoe completed. "I know... anyway, come on... we're still brother and sister. Race you to the top of the hill!"

Frank laughed as she set off at break neck speed. His sister had so not changed! She'd been a speed freak ever since she was little and so natural too. He smiled to himself before squeezing his horse gently and launching into a gallop... she was going down!

(x)

Danny drove the car until he found Alice. He pulled the hire car over, god, it was tiny... give him a jeep any day! He parked it quickly before rushing to his wife. The minute she saw him she was stood and walking towards him, needing his arms around her. Danny opened his arms and wrapped her in them, holding her tightly as she buried her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking with the intensity of her emotions.

"It's ok Alice..." Danny murmured into her hair. "Everythin'll be fine."

Alice said nothing but tightened her hold on him; gripping him like a vice. She couldn't describe how safe she felt in those strong, powerful, masculine arms of his. How much love that coursed through her veins as held her in the most comforting way, whispering sweet nothings into her ear every now and then. Eventually, she pulled away wiping her eyes. Danny looked down at her with a warm expression laced with admiration.

"Come on, we'll get to the hotel then we can chat?" Danny smiled. Alice nodded taking his hand, he grinned before kissing her gently... a kiss of reassurance and a reminder that no matter what happened he would forever love her.

(x)

Frank, Zoe and Edward were all sat in the living room. The atmosphere was awkward. For the first time Zoe saw an emotion in the man she'd called her father for a number of years. She was remorse, sorrow, almost guilt in his eyes. He was sat in his chair, but slumped, not his usual proud stance which he usually held. Usually he sat there like he was king of the world. But today, he was just a humble and old looking farmer.

"Why?" Frank asked. "Come on, the story and the full story!" He stood up and began to pace slightly before returning to Zoe's side.

"I don't know." He lied avoiding the pairs gaze.

"Well I know." Zoe announced angrily. "Because you... because you're a control freak."

"Yeh..." Edward agreed. "Yeh I am... you know what Zoe... I never could have made you could I?"

Zoe shook her head, her arms crossed in a defensive manner. Her blue eyes boring into his dull pits.

"I knew your mother loved him. She loved him for fifteen years before they got together. She'd been to Glasgow visiting some oil rigs. That's where she met your dad... they fell in love but waited." Edward announced. "I built a resentment toward him and your mum. I loved her. Then she was pregnant... I knew you weren't mine. It was impossible, but your mum and I decided to give it a go. He still had a wife and two young kids, obviously Alice and Rowan, and we had our own life down here. I tried to treat her right. But I couldn't... couldn't face it."

"What about me?" Zoe asked.

"When you came along... I couldn't help it! You are a constant reminder that your mother never loved me! But she tried... she'd already got him to sign the registry stuff... you were born in Scotland Zoe... then she came down here, registered you again somehow but with my name." He shook his head. "We were going to be a family."

"We were..." Frank added.

"Yes son, but don't you see! She was him! Part of him! She wasn't mine!" Edward protested.

"Yet you still act like you owned me!" Zoe shouted, "Look... why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You're mother wanted to tell you at sixteen but I refused. I refused for years, didn't want to be disgraced, didn't want..." He paused, "Didn't want to lose my grip on you... I promised I'd tell you when she died, you know when she got ill. Rowan Snr tried to make me tell you but that ended in a row."

Zoe sat watching him make his confession. Everything was making sense now. She stood up and looked away, far away.

"Can't we forget this?" Edward asked, "I could still be your dad."

"You've never been my dad... and never will." Zoe turned round sharply. "No. It's over. You've made my life hell... you've caused me problems, you've never loved me or supported me... you know you didn't like Danny when you met him, but maybe if you were a little like the way he is with his step children, maybe, just maybe I'd give you a chance. But no. It's over. I get anything that belongs me, I want Frank to take my old horse that I left here, and he can take anything else as well. As for your will, I know what it says, and I wish to be cut from it."

"Zoe!" Her dad stood up.

"No!" She yelled. "No. Look at me now! Where I am! I've lost people and that's hard, but I'm not letting you control me any longer. You don't need to bother about the wedding... Frank..."

"Yes Zoe?" He asked turning his back on his father and taking her hands.

"You're still my brother. You always will be and it's for this reason, that I want to invite you out to South Africa and... I want you to give me away."

"It would be an honour Zoe." Frank grinned, he nudged her gently, "Wouldn't mind seeing where you live!"

"I'm going anyway..." She turned to Edward, "Goodbye."

Frank shook his head at his dad before ushering Zoe out. The siblings hugged before Zoe climbed in her car.

"I'm sorry Frank." She said before driving away.

**A/N – Kind of explanation there... Alice/Danny chat next :') **

**Sorry for lack of update, but I went to see Verdict yesterday, Dawn was awesome and I even met her afterwards and got her autograph! Ahh... I want to relive yesterday, best day ever :P**


	15. Comforting arms

The drive to the hotel for Danny and Alice had been long, slow and silent. Alice had been staring out of the window nearly all the way home, her mind far away as she thought about that had happened, Danny grumbling at the amount of road works there were as they moved slowly. As they jerked to yet another stop Danny finally looked across to his wife. It hadn't escaped his notice how quiet she was, but he also knew sometimes you just had to leave Alice to think. Slowly, his hand moved over to her thigh which he stroked tenderly, a sign that he was there when she needed him. She turned slowly meeting his eyes and smiling softly in gratitude. As he moved his hand but the car in gear, Alice immediately felt slightly lost without his touch.

After another three jams they finally got into their room. Danny watched Alice as she began to dart from place to place. He watched her disappear once more before returning with their suitcases.

"Alice?" Danny questioned.

"We're going." Alice replied quickly.

"Home?" Danny asked.

"Anywhere." Alice said as she flung stuff into the bags.

"Alice, don't you think you should sort whatever this is out instead of running away?" Danny said softly. He regretted his choice of words immediately as she spun to face him, blue eyes livid.

"I am not running away! And no, I'm not sorting it out." Alice said as she walked away from him. Finally after a moments stillness, she broke the silence by throwing her bag on the floor and turning to face Danny. "She kept it from me." Alice whispered brokenly as her emotions began to unravel. Almost immediately Danny wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

After a few moments, Alice's grip began to loosen on Danny and the intensity of her shaking decreased. Slowly she pulled her face away from Danny's chest and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She croaked brokenly.

"You've nothing to be sorry for... come on." Danny murmured as they sat down upon the bed. Danny kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she snuggled into him, drawing strength from the man she loved the most.

"Zoe, Danny, she's not my step sister." Alice sighed, "She's my half sister."

"Woah..." Danny mumbled in shock. Though truth was despite the fact it was a shock it didn't surprise him. Alice and Zoe had always had an uncanny likeness. Although Zoe had a stronger physical appearance than Alice and was a lot more stockier, they'd always had a look of one another. Especially in the eyes and their personalities? They were so similar it was scary at times!

"She knew though Danny and she didn't tell me." Alice continued. "We went over to her dads and then she just spurt it out. She tried to hide the papers proving it from me, my dad is her dad. I mean, was she ever going to tell me Danny? For god's sake, she didn't want her kids for the sake of her dad. She wanted them to get me over... she must have done." Alice punched her fist of the bed in anger. "I can take it Danny, you know in some ways I'm happy but there's so much that overshadows that! I mean she lied to me. Why didn't she just tell me? Why make it a game?"

"Maybe she was scared?" Danny said.

"I don't get it Danny and I'm finding it hard to explain... it goes so much deeper than this too..."

Danny just held Alice as she went into further detail of her sister's antics. Eventually Alice went to go clean up and Danny sat with his thoughts. God, they had to sort this out. If they didn't, they never would and he knew that would be devastating, but at the same time Zoe had been in the wrong. Sneaky, underhand even. Alice had relied on Zoe a lot after Rowan's death and they'd grown closer, now they were miles apart.

(x)

"Matt, you were right." Zoe cried as she stood in his arms. "I've messed up"

Matt said nothing but pulled Zoe even closer to him as she unravelled her emotions. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Worry filled him, how could it not? Zoe relied on Alice a lot more than she thought she did. They'd grown extremely close over the years and even more so since Rowan's death. Of course, they could work through this little thing but it was the fact Zoe had kept it from Alice and she'd obviously found it out in the wrong way. He just hoped beyond all hope that Alice and Zoe reconciled.

"Mum?" Sam asked looking up at his parents, a gentle frown set into his features as he saw his mother's emotional state.

"Just go wake Beth up for dinner." Matt requested giving Sam a gentle wink. Sam stood still frowning. "Go on!" As Sam ran off he laughed, "Go go Super Sam!" He smiled as he saw his son's radiant grin emerge, he knew Sam loved being called Super Sam, he always had.

Matt gently pushed Zoe away from him but kept hold of her arms gently. She looked up at him before wiping her eyes.

"You'll sort this Zoe." Matt whispered, "Go talk to Alice after dinner."

Zoe nodded before turning her attention back to her children who had come rushing to her and Matt. She smiled, least she had Matt, Sam and Beth.

(x)

Danny was stood behind Alice, his arms wrapped around her protectively as they stood by the window of their hotel room. The view was nothing special really but at that moment in time both were too far consumed in their own thoughts. Neither had any idea where they were going yet... just not home yet.

"Any ideas?" Danny murmured nuzzling her neck slightly.

"We need to continue our holiday Danny... we need this time alone." Alice told him softly.

"Do you want to go..." Danny paused a moment. "Well... how about I show you were I grew up then maybe we could head up to Glasgow if you want, then we 'd have to head back for the plane anyway?" Danny asked her softly.

"Sounds a plan." Alice grinned turning round in his arms so that she was facing him, she slipped her arms around is back, "We should set off soon, return that car, get some train tickets..." Alice grinned, her eyes fell to the bags at the side of the room. Danny nodded and leant down to kiss her ; their eyelids shuttered close, soon their lips met and the kiss escalated however before it could climax a knock came at the door. Without removing their lips both Danny and Alice opened their eyes and rolled them before pulling away and laughing. Danny went to open the door as Alice grabbed all their stuff.

Danny had a smile as he opened the door but it soon faltered as he saw Zoe stood there. He remained silent, a hostile yet sympathetic look on his face.

"You shouldn't be here." Danny whispered.

"I have to apologize." Zoe begged him.

"Zoe she is in no mood for that!" Danny warned her, "You've hurt her Zoe!"

"I didn't intend to." Zoe argued.

Alice frowned as she noticed Danny was extremely quiet and had been at the door for a while. She dropped their passports and began to move over.

"Danny? Who is it?"

Danny shook his head at Zoe and motioned for her to go, but as stubborn as Alice she refused. Danny shook his head once more before stepping back allowing Alice to see Zoe.

"Not now Zoe..." Alice mumbled turning around and walking away.

"Alice!" Zoe called walking into the room, "Please! Let me explain, apologize!"

"I don't wanna hear it... Danny come here." Alice continued as she checked the drawers. As she noticed her husband approach she handed him the documents to the hire car, "You need to sign some of those I think."

"Where you going?" Zoe asked.

"Touring til we go home." Alice replied, "Now if you don't mind we have trains to catch."

"Please Alice, I never intended..."

"But you did!" Alice cut her off, grabbing the desk, "Look Zoe, talk to me when it's had chance to sink in..."

Zoe nodded and began to walk out the room.

"I hope you both have a nice time wherever you go." She added before walking off as the door closed, Alice sighed and threw her bottle of water, the nearest thing to her, across the room. Danny smiled sadly and took her hands.

"Come on you..."


	16. B&B

Danny and Alice were in the back of a taxi driving through Blackpool. They were on their way to St Annes, the place Danny had grown up, where everything with his dad had happened. He sighed before pulling Alice closer to him. She was fast asleep on his shoulder, the journey had exhausted her and Danny knew that she'd be happy to flop down in the beautiful B&B they were headed to and sleep, forget about the problems.

It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of Blackpool and into the quieter, more picturesque area that Danny knew so well. He looked out of the window and watched it all pass by under the night sky. So much had changed since that lad at 18 had left, both in the landscape and in his life.

"We're here mate." The driver said turning round. His distinct northern accent drawled on. "Be twelve pound lad."

"Here." Danny smiled handing over a twenty pound note, "Keep the change." He then turned to Alice as the driver got out to take their luggage out of the boot. "Alice." Danny whispered quietly. "Alice, wake up." He mumbled nudging her gently.

"Danny..." Alice groaned with a moan as he moved and helped her to sit up.

"We're at the B&B." Danny smiled softly, "Come on sleepyhead."

Alice grumbled moodily before she and Danny clambered out of the Jeep. Alice was obviously tired and stood watching as Danny grabbed the bags. He laughed as he looked at her practically falling asleep stood up. He waved at the taxi driver before walking over to her.

"Let's get in and to bed?" Danny asked.

"Sounds a plan." Alice murmured as she suppressed a yawn. They walked in and were greeted by an old lady.

"Hello, welcome. What's the name?" She asked.

"Trevanion, Danny and Alice." Danny grinned, Alice looked up at him through her sleepy haze. She noticed he had a charming and confident face on. He must recognise her.

"You mean... Danny, Trevanion as in Danny! Robert and Anne's son?" The old lady beamed.

"The one and only, how are you Mrs Boyes?" Danny replied as she handed him a pair of keys.

"Fine thank you! My, my I haven't seen you for years! You're a grown man now, not the young lad I knew! Oh tomorrow, we must have a catch up! I can see you and your wife have had a long journey."

"Yeh, Alice is falling asleep stood... nothing new there then." Danny teased nudging Alice gently.

"You're so cheeky." Alice mumbled, she looked back to the old lady, "I'm pleased to meet you Mrs Boyes."

"You too dear... you two should get some rest." The lady smiled. "Goodnight."

"Night." Danny and Alice said together before walking off to their room. Danny opened the door and ushered Alice in gently, placing the bags down before closing the door once more. He watched as Alice changed. She turned to him and clicked her fingers jokingly, flashing him a lethargic smile. He laughed and began to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't long before both slid under the covers. Alice immediately made her way into Danny's arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Love you Danny." Alice whispered.

"I love you too." Danny replied as they kissed before closing their eyes.

(x)

Liv grinned as Thabo showed her the set of keys. She let out a small squeal as he handed her another set.

"It's ours!" He beamed as she picked her up and spun her round.

"Oh my... I actually can't wait!" Liv beamed kissing him. "I'll ring Danny and Alice later, let them know and everything."

"Great stuff." Thabo laughed as he wrapped his arm around her. They began to walk through to the kitchen where Charlotte was sat, she was doodling idly and didn't see them approaching. Liv giggled and snatched the pad.

"LIV!" Charlotte shouted immediately going red as Liv read the doodles out loud.

"Charlie 4 Dom, love heart, kiss, kiss!" Liv laughed, she threw the pad down. "You so remind me of your mum."

"What?" Charlotte asked grumpily turning round, her eyes like slits in annoyance.

"Hold on." Liv said as she flicked through one of the drawers, she went straight to the back. "Don't tell your mum where I keep this by the way. It's bribery." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Charlotte. Her mouth dropped as she read the doodles, all written in her mum's hand. "I caught her doing this when Danny was on a call out and she was pregnant with Lyndon."

"How embarrassing... my mother actually doodles." Charlotte exclaimed.

"Oh yes... though I'm keeping this now... don't want you using it as bribery or it won't work." Liv teased, "Anyway, me and Thabo have some bags to pack."

Charlotte grinned and soon they were engrossed in a conversation about the new house.

(x)

Zoe and Matt were sat in the darkness. He had his arm around her and was holding her close to him as she stared into the distance, thinking. Zoe knew that she had to make up with Alice but how? Alice was upset and she'd been in the wrong. She had to somehow though.

"Matt, what do I do?" Zoe asked him softly.

"I can't tell you Zoe... But, you just have to be patient. Maybe it'll be easier when we're all back on home ground." Matt suggested as he kissed her in her hair.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Zoe whispered.

"Because I love you and even though you've been a bit of a twat I'm gonna stand by you." Matt laughed but kissed her softly to show his sincerity.

"Thanks... I think." Zoe laughed, "I can't lose her Matt... well I have lost her but not forever... I need her, for when you act like a twat."

Matt laughed and sat up, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"You'll be fine."

"Fine... that's just it." Zoe mumbled before entwining her hand with his and standing up, "Come on... The longer I stay awake the more depressed I'm going to get."

Matt was about to open his mouth when Zoe pulled him forward, he decided against it and sighed. Depressed? Zoe wasn't that was she? He gulped, keeping Zoe from her old ways had been hard enough without kids but now? No, Zoe wouldn't do it... she was stronger, had responsibilities. He was just getting himself worked up over nothing.


	17. Toilet seat talks

Morning soon came and Alice was already awake and moving around the room as Danny slowly woke up. Subconsciously in his sleep, one hand slowly stretched towards Alice's side of the bed, but as it hit nothing but the soft mattress and after much searching around, his eyes opened with a start. Alice chuckled as she saw his sleep-glazed green eyes darted around the room as his panic set in. He immediately relaxed as her small giggle gave her location in the room away.

"You're up early." Danny commented as he looked at his watch which lay on the side of the bed.

"That's my line." Alice replied as she sat beside him, "I woke up at 6, couldn't get back to sleep, so got up, showered, got changed and now at 8.15 I was just putting some of my stuff away."

"Hmm..." Danny murmured before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down so she was led over him. She smiled and returned the favour, clamping her own arms around him as they lay on the bed. Slowly, Danny moved closer to her, kissing her deeply. Alice mumbled pleasurably as she deepened the kiss further. However, the kiss was broken as Danny's mobile began to ring.

"You really need to learn to switch that off at times." Alice laughed as she rolled off him and led on her stomach next to him. She watched him as he answered it, creeping her hand slowly up his t-shirt.

"Liv? What... oh that's great news." Danny grinned. "Yeh, yeh, so come on details!"

Alice smiled as she watched Danny's enthusiasm seep out. She was going to guess Liv had got a new house with Thabo. Although Danny was slightly upset to see them go, they weren't going far and he knew how much they wanted this.

(x)

Zoe was sat with her head in her hands. She had no idea what to do to sort this mess, she'd created, out. Of course, she understood why Alice had reacted the way she did, and she didn't blame her. But she also wanted to make it up to her, show her that she was sorry and more than anything, get back their old relationship.

Matt had been fantastic throughout. She'd expected him to be mad, or say I told you so, but he hadn't. He'd just supported her, helped her through it and Zoe couldn't help but wonder just how she'd been so lucky as to find him. _In the same way you found Alice _– a smallvoice answered. She grumbled something under her breath before shifting her thoughts elsewhere.

"Mum?" Sam yawned sleepily as he wandered over to her in his Thomas the Tank engine PJ's.

"Hey Sam? You ok?" Zoe smiled as he sat himself upon her knee. Zoe's heart melted slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder, he nodded gently.

"I'm just tired." Sam replied.

"You want to watch TV?" Zoe asked him softly, "And I'll sort you some breakfast?"

Sam nodded and so Zoe turned the hotel's TV on for him before placing him down where she'd been sat. He pulled a cushion close to him and began to watch TV as Zoe grabbed the Coco Pops she'd bought yesterday... she seriously hoped her children didn't get hooked on these things, in South Africa she'd been one shop sell the, 2 hours away from home and at 67 rand a box.

As Zoe poured the cereal into the box, her Iphone began to ring. She yawned and answered it without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Zoe! It's Liv! Oh my god, me and Thabo have got a house!" Liv beamed, "I just got off the phone with Danny and Alice!"

Zoe smiled sadly to herself as Liv continued to drawl on as Zoe put on an act to disguise how she was hurting. Of course she was over the moon for Liv and Thabo, she loved both of them and thought this was fantastic but right now she had too much on her mind to share Liv's happiness, no matter how much she tried to.

(x)

Alice placed the phone down on the side. Liv had insisted on talking to Alice and they'd ended up in a girly chat. Liv was now ringing Zoe. Alice gulped and swallowed away the tightness her throat had managed to gain. She missed Zoe but she also hurt. She was angry at Zoe for lying, but as for them being related she was over the moon. The thing was, how did she trust Zoe again? She knew it would come, but how did she make up with her? She wasn't making the first move that was for sure... but what if she had to? What if she should? She sighed and looked to the ensuite. Danny had gone for a bath not so long ago and she knew the door was unlocked. Standing up, she made her way into the bathroom.

"Hey." Danny smiled as she came in, sitting on the toilet seat.

"Hey." Alice replied. Danny outstretched his hand and took hers into his, squeezing it gently. She smiled and looked into his eyes. God, she could look at those eyes all day. They were so, so beautiful. The way all the different shades of green in his eyes weaved together perfectly, the sparkle of love they held. Finally, Alice broke her thoughts and began to talk to him. "Danny, what do I do? I don't want to be like this with Zoe."

"I don't know Alice... you and Zoe just have to sort this. But to be honest, I think you both need time to calm down and let this sink in. It's a big shock Alice." Danny reminded her.

"Hmm... I guess you're right." Alice smiled moving to sit on the edge of the bath. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage his shoulder blades. She felt him relax under her hands as she worked her way around his shoulders. "So..." She whispered, "What we doing today?"

"What?" Danny asked turning round. He blushed slightly as she laughed at him. "Today? I'll show you round, take you for lunch, show you my old house and stuff... we could go visit my mum... being in Africa..."

"We will go and visit your mum." Alice interrupted. "I know what you mean Danny... about being in Africa." He smiled at her, grateful for her understanding. "So..." She kissed him quickly, "Out of that bath and get dressed!"

**A/N – For a while these will be cute fillers, nothing much happens til they get back to Leopards Den :')**


	18. Danny's visits

Danny sighed impatiently as he sat on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot absent-mindedly, a sign of his impatience. Alice was currently applying her make-up and in Danny's mind taking a very long time about it.

"Alice you don't even need it... you're stunning without it!" Danny whined, although his voice made it crystal clear how sincere his words were.

"Danny you have to say that... anyway, even if you think that, I'm going nowhere without it on! I don't even where that much! I just enhance my features." She retorted as she applied some mascara, she frowned slightly as she heard Danny's snort.

"You remind me of Caroline some days!" Danny laughed. Alice spun round and forcefully placed her mascara down and threw her leather jacket on.

"There I'm done now!" She announced sticking her tongue out and holding her hand out towards him. "Come on then Mr I'm in a rush!"

Danny and Alice shared a mock evil glare before both ended up laughing. Danny stood up taking Alice's hand and leading her carefully out of the room and down the corridor. They were greeted by Mrs Boyes who this morning seemed even chirpier than she had the night before.

"Danny! Alice! Good morning! How are you?" She called rushing up to them, she immediately forced her way into their personal space and Alice took a slight step backwards feeling uncomfortable.

"Morning, we're both fine." Danny smiled in his most polite manner. Alice squeezed his hand in a subtle support. She was one of the most annoying women ever; she actually gave Georgina a run for her money and that that was saying something!

"So you're plans for today?" She pestered.

"Well we're going round the local area and seeing a few bits." Alice smiled as she desperately tried to get away.

"Yes, so if you'll please excuse of Mrs Boyes, we'll talk to you later?" Danny smiled. Mrs Boyes nodded enthusiastically as Danny and Alice swiftly walked off, hands still tightly entwined together.

"She is so annoying." They both chorused in perfect unison before laughing as Danny led Alice down the streets to a small cafe. He stopped outside of it and grinned.

"Where us cool kids used to grab some food!" He beamed. Alice laughed as he opened the door for her. Immediately he was greeted by the owner and chef and introductions soon began to flow.

(x)

Zoe placed the phone back down and rubbed her face with her hands. That was it, tickets booked for four days time. Four days for her to work out just how she was gonna grovel with Alice. She hoped she could. Usually she made things worse... she'd never been good at following her own advice. If Alice and Vanessa fell out in this way then she'd easily be able to advise them, to a degree help them out, but her own affairs had always been a different matter, a struggle.

She looked across the hotel room to Sam and Beth who currently had Matt pinned down on the floor. She couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her face. The love she felt for every member of her family oozed from her. The way her fiancée played with their children. The way the kids were laughing and joking, totally unaware of the problems life sometimes brought. The way they both still had all the innocence a child should have.

Matt looked up and caught her eyes and smiled softly. She grinned back with a small wink before her thoughts drifted to Matt. God, to say she loved him was an understatement. Everything they'd been through had made them so strong and now she couldn't imagine a life without him. She understood what being in love was like, how it made you feel.

Finally she stood up and made her way over to where the rest of her family were playing. She smiled and placed four fingers up to Matt. He smiled and nodded before whispering to the kids. They nodded and ran off to their own room sniggering. He sat up before slowly raising himself onto the sofa to sit beside Zoe. He pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you." Zoe murmured.

"I love you too." Matt replied as the pair kissed deeply.

(x)

"Thanks guys, see you later!" Danny beamed as he and Alice waved. As they got outside and the fresh sea air hit them, Alice couldn't resist wrapping one of her arms around Danny's waist. He smiled before wrapping his around her. They walked in a comfortable silence as Danny led the way to his old house.

After fifteen minutes of walking and just generally enjoying one another's company, Danny stopped dead. Alice stopped to and looked up at him. He was staring at the house they were stood in front of, his eyes slightly welled with tears. Alice immediately wrapped herself completely around him, tightening her grip on him as his arms both held her close.

After a while, Danny eventually sighed and pulled himself together. He kissed Alice before unravelling himself from her and taking her hand.

"There is where I grew up." He smiled, "So many memories..." He murmured before trailing off. Alice patted his forearm of the hand she was holding.

"Come on..." She smiled, "We'll go see your mum huh?"

Danny nodded and began to walk forward, leading the way. Alice was watching the scenery pass her by. It sure was a beautiful place, full of landscape and pretty houses. Of course she'd seen a few nasty looking areas but they still looked nice.

"Did you like it here?" Alice asked softly as he led the way through a grassy green park. He stopped and looked over a pond smiling at the ducks that were playing on it.

"Yeh it was good. I mean, you know my history Alice so you know it's not fully rosy but I loved growing up here." Danny admitted as they began to walk again. "It was only in my last few years that I, you know started to resent it at all."

"Cos of your dad?" Alice questioned.

"Yeh... he made it horrid. I was glad to get to university. When mum died everyone was kind of you know pitying me a lot, wanting to take me under their wing. I didn't want that at all... it was hard enough without being reminded of it." Danny replied. Alice nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as they arrived at the cemetery.

"I'm here." Alice whispered as Danny nodded and walked forward. His movements were stiff as he grasped Alice's hand tightly. Eventually they came to a stop in front of one of the gravestones. His hand slackened from Alice's grip as he fell to his knees.

"Mum..." He croaked before covering his face with his hands and sobbing quietly. Alice, slowly bending down and wrapping her arms around him in comfort.

**A/N – As I said fillers for another 2-4 chapters... but once they get back to LD oooh... that's good :P**


	19. First Night home, Last night away

_(3 Days later)_

Zoe stretched as she climbed out the trusty old Jeep. It felt so good to be back home; of course she did wish it was under better circumstances but nonetheless it was nice. The kids were in the back of the car fast asleep. Travelling and jet lag had certainly caught up with them and to saw the pair had been over excited was an understatement. She hoped they had behaved better for Danny and Alice.

Alice. She sighed. Now that was one thing she really did need to sort out. Of course, Alice wasn't even back yet and when Alice did get back, Zoe knew she'd have her hands full with Lyndon and the hospital but Zoe wasn't sure if she wanted this distance for a long time. She certainly didn't want to lose Alice. Alice was very important to her, they were close. Zoe trusted Alice; she trusted Alice before she trusted Matt and Alice knew so much about her.

Matt smiled at her, kissing her cheek gently as he walked past with half of their luggage. Zoe took one last look towards Leopards Den before grabbing the rest of the bags. It was then she realised something. What about Leopards Den? She couldn't not go see the rest of the family, they didn't even know about this whole... issue. Zoe groaned before dragging the bags inside, could this get any worse?

(x)

Danny and Alice had had a mad few days. After Danny's emotional breakdown at his mother's grave, he and Alice had made their way to Blackpool. Yes it had been cheesy and ever so stereotypical of a northerner but it had been fun and great way for the pair to have fun with one another, for once without the hindrance of children or other child-like family members. The cherry on the cake for both of them though had to be the romantic trip in the landau down the sea front as sunset. Just sitting in the back of the carriage, listening to the sound of the horses hooves pounding the tarmac. Alice curled up into Danny as they watched the beautiful landscape. The circus animals were out on the beach and Danny couldn't help but kiss Alice gently as they came to a stop at the end. The whole experience had been one of romance and one they'd never forget.

It had been decided that they would then go and visit Scotland. Alice had joked about Gretna Green until Danny had been getting ideas in his head which she'd quickly had to put the kybosh on. The real reason was that Danny felt Alice would benefit from being able to go and see her own parent's graves. He knew she'd had a lot she wanted to say to her father as well as her beloved mother and he knew that this opportunity may never arise again, or even if it did, it wouldn't be for a long time. Alice had happily accepted the idea and so they'd gone up to Glasgow, Alice's native city.

But now, all their goodbyes were said and they were back in London, ready for their flight the next day. Everything was packed, for Alice had just checked that and now all that was left to do, in Alice's mind anyway was to make the most of their alone time together.

She glanced across to where her husband was lying on the bed reading one of the local papers. She smiled to herself before slowly sliding over to him. He looked up at her and smiled before turning back to the paper, however moments later he comically lifted his eyes once more and smirked as he saw her face, his eyes slowly flicked back to the paper. Sometimes it was... fun if not slightly dangerous but nevertheless fun to annoy Alice.

Alice bit her lip and shook her head before climbing onto the bed, Danny still continued to ignore her though his smirk was giving his game away. Alice leant closer to him, placing her hands either side of him, her lips grazed his ear, her hot breath washed over him. Danny automatically withered slightly, he felt his body change, she was so beautiful, so captivating, when she was like this he was sure he was going to wake up from some sort of dream. Everything about her...

"Don't start with this sexual frustration nonsense Daniel." She whispered as she kissed just behind his ear, "I know you..." She murmured as she kissed his neck. Alice's seduction just pulled Danny into her aura even closer, she didn't need to seduce him though he didn't mind her doing so. Gradually she pulled away slightly, keeping close to him and maintaining the eye contact as she took the paper out of his hands and threw it down on the side. She gave him an expectant look, her blue eyes nothing but a desire fuelled haze. She was now pretty much straddling him.

"I'm all yours..." He replied as she caught her lips with his. His hands crept up her shirt as she laughed upon his lips. She was unbuttoning his pale blue cotton shirt as he carefully and tenderly removed hers. Both shook the shirts away. Alice ran her hands over his body, before slowly making her way down to his belt.

"I love you." Danny whispered as he covered her face in numerous kisses. His hands sat either side of her face as she threw his belt away. He moved down to kiss her neck.

"I love you too." She said as she gasped for air before pressing her lips back against his. Any control either of them had had was gone, and now they belonged completely to the other. As Danny removed the last scraps of clothing holding Alice's dignity, she used her feet to push his socks of his feet. Danny froze for a moment and frowned at her jokingly. Alice too frowned back before both laughed remembering an old joke, Danny gently pulled Alice on top of him and began to kiss her with even more passion as both began to show the other just how much they loved the other in the way that was as old as time itself.

**A/N – Hope you liked this... I wasn't too sure about the Danice but meh, you'll all get over it :L**


	20. Stubborn!

"They're home!" Charlotte called as she looked out the window to see the occupants of the car that had just drove up to the driveway. Lyndon let out a loud 'Woop' before rushing off to outside ahead of the rest of the family to greet his parents.

"Mum! Dad!" He called as he ran straight into their arms. Both Danny and Alice laughed as they hugged him back, eventually he pulled away allowing them to stand up to greet the rest of the family.

"Hey mum." Charlotte smiled walking forward to hug Alice tightly. Alice grinned and hugged Charlotte, kissing her forehead gently.

"Hello sweetheart." Alice replied as the rest of the family began to hug her and Danny. Everyone was out in force, welcoming the pair back to their home.

As everyone began to trudge off inside the house, Danny wrapped an arm around Alice. She sighed and leant into him as they began to walk into their home a bag in each of their free hands. Danny looked down at Alice... he wondered what was going to happen about the whole Zoe situation.

(x)

Zoe watched Matt as he grabbed his vet box. She moved the kids slightly who had fallen asleep on her before standing up and making her way towards him.

"Going over to Leopards Den?" Zoe asked him leaning on the side and running her finger along the work surface.

"Yeh... listen Zoe... maybe you should try sort this thing with Alice?" Matt suggested, "I mean I know you want too but maybe you should just come with me?"

"I can't Matt, the kids..." Zoe replied looking over to them, "I'm not waking them up and I'm not leaving them."

Matt nodded before kissing her and walking out. He shook his head as he started the Jeep, Zoe had to make some effort and soon. He knew she wanted to sort this, but he also knew she was one of the biggest wimps going too... well when it came to Alice anyway! They could easily be stronger than ever, but it wasn't going to happen if they didn't make an effort.

(x)

After a lengthy discussion about what had happened in England and all the gossip both Danny and Alice were eager to return to the animal hospital and see what a mess it was. As they walked down hand in hand, Alice couldn't help but have a churning deep within her stomach; what if Matt didn't get it? God, this going to be awkward.

Without realising it, it would seem Alice had eventually slowed down, tugging on Danny's hand slightly as she lost herself within her thoughts and musings. It was only when Danny stopped with a confused look upon his face that she realised what was wrong.

"I..." Alice stumbled over her words, "It's..."

"Alice..." Danny sighed turning to face her fully, "You know, this can't go on."

"I know but..." Alice dropped her head, looking at the ground, "I'm not crawling back to her." She growled, "She fucked up."

"Alice... all this is doing is making you upset and I bet you it's making Zoe upset too. You're as stubborn as a mule at times!"

"Says you." Alice mumbled grumpily; she knew he was right though.

"Just... I dunno... I don't like seeing you so sad..." Danny admitted squeezing her hands.

"I know." Alice whispered feeling guilt rush into her system; but she still wasn't going to make the first move. She was willing to talk but she wasn't running back to Zoe! No way! This wasn't her doing! "Come on, let's go see."

Danny nodded as they slowly began to walk, their hands clasped together. Upon opening the door, Matt spun round. All three people looked at one another for a few moments until Danny broke the awkward silence.

"Hi Matt, um... how are you?" Danny asked as he and Alice walked further in.

"Pretty good thanks, you?" Matt smiled also feeling awkward.

"We're good." Alice replied in a quiet tone, "How's this place?" She asked as she began to walk around looking at the patients.

Matt shot Danny a look and immediately the two men understood one another, Zoe and Alice were exactly the same! How could they ever have doubted it, it had been pretty obvious from the outset they were related...

"It's in good order." Matt replied, "The locum was good."

"That's good..." Alice murmured before turning to Matt, he smiled at her warmly causing her to sigh, "Matt... how... how's Zoe?"

"As bad as you." Matt replied softly, "She's fine... but you know, fine isn't good."

Alice said nothing but looked down before walking off to the office, Danny shrugged his shoulders slightly as both he and Matt followed her.

"What do you expect me to do?" She asked them, "She didn't tell me..."

"She was going too..." Matt admitted, "She just... she didn't have chance."

"She shouldn't have taken me there before she'd told me, I'm sorry Matt but I'm not doing the running around." Alice exclaimed stubbornly, "And that is the end of it. I'm willing to sort this out but I'm not being the one to make the first move... I shouldn't have to!"

Both Danny and Matt sighed before both nodded; in all fairness Alice did have a valid point. But all this wasn't doing her any good and everyone knew that including Alice herself.

"I'm going to go home..." Matt smiled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He murmured before rushing off; this was it! He was talking to Zoe!

(x)

Zoe was staring out of the window her back to Matt as she seethed quietly to herself.

"Maybe I'm better off without her!" Zoe exclaimed trying to hide the feelings that ran deep beneath; she wasn't showing no-one she was a coward! Alice... she shook her head. "I'm going to the gym!"

"Zoe!" Matt shouted, "Zoe! You've already worked out at the gym today! I'm worried about you!"

"Fine, I'll go jogging!" Zoe retorted, "It's either that or the energy isn't released... which do you bloody prefer?"

"You not making yourself ill!" Matt replied angrily, standing directly in front of her.

"Exercise is healthy..." Zoe replied sarcastically as she side-stepped him, throwing on a pair of jogging pants and trainers, "Now if you don't mind..."

Matt shook his head; why did she have to be so damn stubborn. God, how could they NOT have noticed that she and Alice were related!

**A/N – Not happy with this chapt but had huge writer's block spesh on this fic! Sorry for so long in updating it...**

**Question is, do Zoe and Alice make up? Does Zoe run to Alice, or does Alice run to Zoe? Or do they meet in the middle? DUM DUM DUM!**


	21. Trampled

Red faced and strained Zoe gasped for air as she finally stopped her running and slowed to a walk. She knew this was not the way to exercise and she knew that if Matt saw her he'd have a fit but he didn't get it... she needed this time to be alone, to burn off all her energy and to release all her moody, surly thoughts with the added bonus of gaining fitness and losing a bit of weight.

The minute she had half of her breath back Zoe began running again as hard as she could. She wiped her brow with her arm; god she was literally running herself into the ground. She was happily running when she swore she heard running behind her. She frowned; no one else lived out here... Zoe shook her head; someone else running? Yeh right... more like the beat of her hectic and frantic heart in her ears.

But the sound got louder and louder... it sounded like more than two feet, possibly four... but multiplied by about twenty. Suddenly it dawned upon her... oh god, oh god no! Zoe turned round, her eyes widening before breaking into a sprint; but her lack of energy made it nothing short of pathetic and her fellow runners were quickly gaining on her... all twenty of them...

(x)

"Danny I'll be home in no time..." Alice replied into the radio as she jumped into the Jeep, starting the motor quickly.

"I know but you shouldn't have even gone out on call! You're tired!" Danny argued...

"And you're not?" Alice laughed as she began to drive out of the farm, waving casually to Mr Ekunda as she left his premises.

"That's beside the point!" Danny chuckled back.

"Yeh yeh, look Danny, I'm driving now so I'm gonna put the radio down... love you!" Alice beamed as she placed the radio on the passenger seat.

"Ok, see you later, love you too." Danny said before the radio went dead. Alice sighed as she turned a left, she frowned as she saw a cloud of dust covering the whole path; she couldn't see beyond it. Alice slowly halted the Jeep before looking down at the floor... oh god... a stampede... wildebeest by the looks of things possibly with a few zebra in there for good measure. Alice sighed as she picked up the radio.

"Danny... Danny come in." Alice said,

"Alice?" Danny replied an edge of worry to his tone.

"Don't let anyone leave Leopards Den, there's a stampede somewhere in the bush and it's heading towards the Leopards Den roads. You should tell Matt not to go home, that's if he's still there?"

"Yeh, he seems pretty reluctant to go home, seems worried..." Danny admitted glancing across at him.

"Hmm..." Alice replied, "Look, I'm gonna drive home, see you soon."

Alice put the radio down before slowly crawling through all the dust. After almost twenty minutes of crawling she finally reached a familiar road, the road down to where Zoe and Matt lived, she smiled before continuing on... one landmark down... as she drove onwards she began to notice footsteps. She frowned in confusion; footsteps? She shook it off, probably Dup or Thabo when they've been tracking or one of the kids. They were always out in the bush messing about but for some reason Alice had a sinking feeling; a sinking feeling that these were just as fresh as the marks that spelt out stampede.

(x)

Zoe was gasping frantically for breath as her pace slowed; no dammit! She had to keep running; not that it was any good. Ok... think Zoe... she glanced to the side of her, no chance. She turned her head and saw the blur of black and whites rushing towards her... it was almost as though she was a ship out on the sea and this was one tidal wave that was about to bring her down. Zoe began to give up... she wasn't going to get away from them... she didn't even have time to slow down as she felt the force throw her under the hooves of the wild beasts as they ran on, trampling anything or anyone that stood in their path. Zoe didn't even register as darkness overcame her.

(x)

Alice was driving at some speed down the road as she sang along to 'Ain't that a kick in the head' which had just come on the radio. She could see the dust settling in front of her obviously from the earlier stampede. She sighed as she leant back slightly steering the car with just one expert hand. Alice, so content with driving along, not to mention so used to the roads was hardly concentrating and it was only at the last minute she spotted the figure lying unconscious in the road. With a jump she sprang back to life, stabbing her breaks as hard as she could hoping beyond hope than somehow the Jeep stopped before them as there was no option of swerving on the narrow bend of the road. Alice could feel the Jeep sliding forward and as she approached the figure Alice simply closed her eyes, hoping beyond all hope that she stopped in time...

**A/N - :O**

**Drama, Drama, Drama! Question is will Zoe be ok? Will Alice stop in time? DUM DUM DUMMMMM!**


	22. Identifed

The brakes were screeching as though they were inhabitants of a haunted house. Dust flew up in every direction the lethal weapon that Alice was in control of grinded to a halt. As the loss of momentum forced Alice back into her seat, she finally opened her eyes, taking one look in front followed by one glance behind. Shit! She couldn't see anyone! Alice quickly jumped out and ran round to the front of the motor and almost in relief Alice sighed as she saw the truck's wheel just before the person who was slumped upon the floor. Without any further hesitation, Alice ran forward and was on her knees by the ladies head in seconds. Putting her fingers to her neck she found a very slight and very faint pulse. Alice shook her head, dammit! She needed to know who this was.

Slowly, Alice turned the body ever so slightly just so she could see the face... she gasped almost dropping her half sister in shock as she realised it was indeed Zoe.

"ZOE!" Alice screamed in pure panic; that panic only intensifying as Zoe gave no response. Alice jumped up immediately rushing to the Jeep where she grabbed her radio.

"Come in!" Alice demanded, "Danny! Dup! Anyone!"

"Alice?"

Relief flooded through Alice as she heard her husband's sweet tone.

"Danny! It's Zoe..." Alice took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "She's been trampled! Danny!"

"Alice, calm down yeh? Come on... ok, where are you?" Danny asked,

"On the road to Leopards Den... we need an ambulance!" Alice exclaimed, "Danny, what do I do?" Alice panicked, her hand on the forehead as she stared at Zoe's lifeless body. "Danny!"

"Look I'm on my way, ambulance is being requested now but it'll take time even for the chopper, I'll bring Matt and Thabo." Danny told her, "Just try and stay calm yeh Alice? We won't be long..."

Alice agreed quickly before throwing the radio onto the seat of the Jeep. She dropped to her knees by Zoe's head. Hesitantly, she moved her hand, softly stroking Zoe. She bowed her head as tears slowly began to trail down her cheeks. Zoe shouldn't be like this! Why was she out running anyway? Zoe went to the gym... she never ran!

"Oh Zoe..." Alice whispered, bending double and rested her head upon her arms. "Been so stupid!" Alice gasped as she sat up again, "So bloody... stupid! When you're better we're gonna put this behind us ok... and..." Alice wiped her eyes, "We'll act like sisters..."

Alice's ramblings were broken by the sound of another Jeep approaching at speed, it too screeched to a halt and immediately Matt jumped out, sprinting to where Zoe lay. He dropped to his knees and almost immediately tears sprang to his eyes.

"Zoe?" Matt whispered, "Zoe!" He shouted, "Oh why? Come on!" Matt shook his head, "It's always you... always getting hurt... it's not fair!"

"Ambulance is ten minutes away." Thabo informed everyone sadly. He sighed softly as he watched the adults around him. He moved over towards Matt as he caught sight of Danny gently pulling Alice up and away from the scene.

Danny pulled Alice over to a tree gently; he'd seen the look upon her face and that was all he needed to pull her away. He knew that she was trying to hold it together but he also knew her well enough to know that she was failing.

"She got trampled Danny..." Alice whispered before falling into his embrace, burying her face in his chest as he held her close, kissing the crown of her head gently. "And we were arguing... why was I so stubborn?"

"Ssh Alice... it's not your fault..." Danny murmured, "It was an accident."

"Then why I do I feel so guilty?" Alice asked him looking up at him. Danny shook his head sadly, gently pulling her head back into his chest as he held his sobbing wife tightly. As both remained locked in their embrace neither noticed the ambulance arriving, landing or even the paramedics jumping out until Thabo came over and explained what was happening.

"We'll drive down." Danny shouted over the sound of the chopper. Thabo nodded before rushing off to inform Matt who was climbing in the back of the helicopter. Danny glanced down at Alice as the chopper began to lift off the ground, "Come on." He murmured, grabbing her hand and leading her to the Jeep.

**A/N – I'm so not happy with this chapter but meh...**


End file.
